Baby Makes Three
by Ghetto-Kaiba09
Summary: Yami is miraculously impregnated through a violent rape. He turns to the one person he knows can save him and his unborn baby. YamiJoey
1. Scarred

Hellllooo, people! 

Here I am with my new story…as promised.

Okay, I've been told that I'm good with comedy, and I've been told that I'm good with drama. It's time to test whether or not I'm good with romance…

**Summary:** Yami is miraculously impregnated through a violent rape. He turns to the one person he knows can save him and his unborn baby.

**Rating:** I'll start off with a T, then possibly move it up higher if I go into any detail. The story contains mpreg, so if you don't like it, tough. It will also contain flashbacks of rape, and a couple of "love" scenes. (But not explicitly disturbing ones, more like sweet ones. I've read some pretty dirty ones in my time…).

This story contains Yami/Joey…also known as Dragonshipping. If you don't like it, tough.

'text' thoughts

_text_ flashbacks

Baby Makes Three

An hour. It had only been one hour since that terrifying event took place in this very alley. An innocent boy attacked against his will, beaten and abused in the worst way possible.

Yami lay sitting against the brick wall of an abandoned warehouse building, his clothes were wet and tattered from the pouring rain, but he needed them to cover the bruises washing over his dirty, naked body.

He felt sick; sick and used. He didn't know where to go.

He didn't want the police to know. If the police found out, then the man would be wanted. Yami didn't want the man to come back and hurt him again.

Who was the man, anyway? The pitch black of night and the heavy raindrops made it hard for Yami to see and hear.

He stood, his aching muscles, back, and buttocks screaming at him to remain sitting. However, he needed somewhere safe to stay.

The only place nearby he could go to was the Domino Heights apartment complex. He could see the tip-top of one of the rooftops through the night sky.

It hit him then as to who lived in the complex. Joey, one of his closest friends. Who else could he turn to at a time like this?

Yami gathered himself and limped down the street, whimpers of pain leaking out. Tears flowed from his glazed eyes; however the raindrops disguised them.

The lights became brighter as he vaguely tried to remember where exactly in the complex the blonde lived, or if he was even home.

'#3…apartment 34B…'

The thought repeated like a mantra in Yami's head. He limped his way over to the third complex before slowly gripping and opening the front door and working his way to the elevator.

He stopped at the front of the door. He was shaking with nervousness. Would the blonde disown him? Would he think any less of him? He could hear the light mumble of voices on a television set, alerting him that his friend was indeed home.

He raised a fist and knocked.

Joey was sitting on the couch, watching his several of his favorite Monday-night game shows. The TV was turned up louder than normal to block out the noise of the impending rain.

Then, a knock at the door.

Joey jumped slightly. 'Who would be coming over now? It's a little late…'

"Just a minute!" He called, getting up from the couch and moving to the door.

He did a quick check through the peep hole, and was surprised to see the familiar face, and hairstyle, of Yami standing outside the door.

Joey quickly swung the door open.

"Yami?!" He said, taking in Yami's fragile form.

Yami shuddered back tears, taking a breath and looking Joey in the eyes.

"Joey," He whispered. "I need your help…"

Joey's mouth opened and shut several times, as he was lost for words. He stepped aside and motioned with his hand for Yami to enter.

"Yeah, sure, come on in." He said.

Yami nodded, walking in and turning around to face the blonde.

Joey raised both hands and brought them down on the pharaoh's shoulders.

"My, God, buddy, what happened?! Who did this to you?!"

Yami let a sob escape, bending over slightly and grabbing a hold of his aching stomach.

"I don't know…Joey, please, I need help…"

Joey's eyes flashed with concern as he immediately flicked off the TV and led Yami to the couch.

"Did someone jump you?" He asked, noting the way Yami was limping and the bruises covering his soft face.

Yami slipped a hand over his face. "No. No, it…it's worse than that."

The only possible thought shot into Joey's head. "No…" He trailed off.

Yami nodded. "Someone raped me, Joey…beat me senseless…and raped me."

Joey swallowed hard, cupping his hands over Yami's cheeks. "We need to get you to the hospital, buddy! We…we need to call the police! We…oh, man…"

"No!" Yami shrieked, grabbing Joey's arm and yanking him back down onto the couch.

"No…" He repeated. "We, we can't…"

Joey shook his head slowly. "Why?"

"Because something's wrong…they'll think I'm crazy…he'll come back…I can't…"

Joey listened to him rant before taking one of his hands and silencing him.

"Yami, what are you talking about? What's wrong? Why would they think you're crazy? This wasn't your fault…"

Yami brought his other hand to his stomach. It was swollen and hard, and hurt to touch. It also felt whirly and was making him nauseous…

"Joey."

Joey moved his head closer. "Yes?"

"…nevermind." Yami stood off the couch and turned his back to the blonde.

"Hey," Joey said. "If you don't wanna talk, can I at least make you more comfortable?"

Yami turned back around, sighing and nodding. "Fine."

XXX

Joey pulled a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt out of his dresser drawer, laying it out on his bed and sitting down as he waited for Yami to finish in the shower.

He had put Yami's clothes in a plastic bag, having them ready as evidence in case Yami was ready to take the crime to the police.

Yami slowly limped into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I dug out some stuff for you to wear. I know I'm bigger than you, but it'll have to do for now."

Yami smiled weakly. "Thank you."

Joey stared at Yami's bare chest and back. Bruises and scratches covered him. On his wrists were deep marks, showing that the man had tied him up. Red marks scraped around his mouth, showing that he had also been gagged. Joey was horrified by those thoughts.

Yami took the shirt in his hand and prepared to lift it over his head; however once his arms were raised passed his shoulders, he instantly brought them back down and shouted in pain.

Joey stood, gripping the shirt in his hand. "Let me help you."

Yami turned to face the blonde and allowed him to slip the shirt over his head.

He watched as Joey moved over to his dresser again, this time pulling out a pair of boxer shorts as he was keeping the ones Yami wore for evidence. Joey removed the towel from his waist and tugged them on, promising to keep his eyes on Yami's as to not disturb his privacy.

After sliding on the shorts and helping Yami find a comfortable position on the bed, Joey spoke again.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Yami closed his eyes and curled up onto his side, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I promise, Joey. When I'm ready, I'll talk."

Joey nodded. "Alright. As long as you keep that promise."

Yami slid his hand up his shirt to touch his sore tummy. He didn't remember the man doing any physical damage to his stomach. The pain, as well as the unusual hardness and nausea were beginning to worry him.

Joey watched his face scrunch up, then as Yami rushed into the bathroom to throw up.

XXX

The two boys were sitting in a doctor's office. Joey had advised Yami to make an appointment after suffering through a week of morning sickness. The whole thing was very unusual, which was what made them both more nervous.

A nurse quickly caught the attention of the two.

"Yami Moto?"

Yami stood. "Right here."

"Come with me."

The nurse led them back into a room, taking his blood pressure, temperature, and heart rate.

She stopped when the stethoscope reached his stomach.

Yami looked back at her. "Is something wrong?"

She removed the device from her ears. "There seems to be a lot of activity going on in your tummy. I think we should get an ultrasound machine in here to see what exactly is going on."

"Ultrasound machine?" Yami repeated.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm sure it's nothing."

Joey watched as the nurse rubbed the gel over Yami's stomach, noting in her head the unusual hardness of it. He stood to sit by the king, gently taking his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

The screen showed noting strange until the nurse reached a lower part. She stopped and moved closer to the screen. A loud thumping noise could be heard through the monitor.

A heartbeat.

Her eyes widened. "My, heavens, dear. I think you're pregnant."

Joey's mouth gaped open. "What?!"

She pointed to the screen. "See there? That's the head…and that noise is the heartbeat. Isn't that incredible?"

Yami stuttered. "No…no, that's not possible. I'm a man. That's not possible."

He watched as she turned of the screen and began cleaning off his stomach. "Anything if possible, honey. Congratulations! You've got a little bundle of joy on the way!"

Joey's blank stare then turned to a smile. "Hey, that's amazing, buddy."

The nurse turned to Joey. "Are you the father?"

Joey's eyes widened. He hadn't thought about the father.

"Uh, yes. Yes I am."

She smiled. "Well isn't this wonderful!"

Yami was horrified. He didn't want anything of that man's near him. He soon felt Joey's tender arms pull him into a hug.

"Don't worry, Yami. I'll take care of you. I'll treat this little baby like my own. I promise."

Yami stared. "You're going to pretend to be the father? And…and my boyfriend?"

"Hey, who said anything about pretending?"

YAY!

Okay, kinda weird, but hey…

R&R! …and be honest!

GK09


	2. Revelations!

Yay! Look at me go!

Glad everyone's enjoying it so far…

Baby Makes Three

Yami sat on the couch in Joey's living room, running his sweaty hands over his face.

"Joey…" He whispered. "We…we can't just rush into a relationship like this."

Joey sat beside him. "Yami, come on. Did it really take this long to realize I've always had a little crush on you?"

Yami smiled. "Really?"

Joey nodded. "And besides, how could I just let you go? You need someone to be there for you and the baby." He placed his hand on Yami's tummy, rubbing smooth, methodic circles on it.

"That's very sweet, Joey." Yami whispered, his smiled widening as he brought his hand to meet Joey's.

The two boys sat in silence, both blissfully observing the king's swollen belly.

"It just seems so unreal." Yami said. "Who would've thought…a man becoming pregnant."

Joey smiled, standing up and taking Yami's hand in his own. "Isn't it great, though? I know deep down you're hurting, but hey, come on! There's a little baby coming!"

Yami cocked his head and stood. "Well, I have always loved children."

Joey pulled him into a hug, placing a soft, sweet kiss on his forehead.

"You know," Yami said coolly. "You never _formally_ asked me out…"

Joey chuckled. "Alright then, would you like to?"

Yami's grinned widened as he gazed into Joey's eyes. "Of course. You didn't even need to ask."

The boys hugged again. Yami felt so perfect in Joey's arms. He had wanted to be there for so long, but never knew the blonde had wanted it as well.

Joey pressed the palm of his hand against Yami's stomach again, gently moving it up and down, trying to feel for the baby.

"I don't think you'll feel it yet, Joey." Yami stated.

"I know that." The blonde replied. "It's still just so hard to get over, you know?"

Yami suddenly stopped and made a confused face.

"How will it…you know, come out?"

Joey 'humphed' lightly, crossing his arms. "I suppose there's always a C-section. Or, hey, maybe it'll come out your ass!"

Yami punched Joey smoothly in the shoulder. "Hey!"

More silence passed between the two. Joey wrapped an arm around his shoulder and nudged Yami towards him.

"You tired? It's been a long day, huh?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, I am, actually. I think it would be best if we turn in."

Joey agreed, leading the king back into his bedroom.

XXX

Since he had come on such short, dramatic notice, Yami didn't exactly have any clothes of his own to use. So he was stuck wearing another outfit Joey pieced together for him so that he would have something to wear to bed.

Joey grabbed a blanket from the closet, hanging it over his arm and turning to Yami.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch. You take my bed, okay?"

Yami nodded. "Sure, thanks."

"No problem."

Joey walked over, pecking the king on the lips and giving him a sweet smile before heading out and shutting the door.

Yami lay awake in bed, trying to fall asleep. He was attempting to find a position that wouldn't squish his belly as he was fearing that he may hurt it, even though it was still very young.

Deciding to remain on his back, Yami stared out into the darkness of the room.

Darkness. It reminded him of the dark alley. The dark alley, the pouring rain, and then…

Images burst into Yami's head every time he shut his eyes. Tears drizzled down his face as he sat up and gasped.

"JOEY!"

Joey nearly fell off the couch, the blanket falling to the floor in a heap. He shot up and ran to the bedroom.

He swung the door open to find Yami sitting on the bed, hugging his knees, rocking back and forth and crying.

"Yami?! What's wrong? What is it?!" 

Yami grabbed Joey's arm and yanked him down onto the bed.

"Joey…" He whispered. "D-don't leave…Please don't leave…"

Joey ran a hand over his face and shushed him.

"I won't. I promise."

Yami smiled weakly and scooted over as Joey slid himself under the covers to join Yami. He turned onto his side so he was facing the blonde. Joey placed his hand on Yami's hip, his other arm moving behind his head. He kissed the king lightly on the forehead.

"No more bad dreams, okay?" Joey whispered.

Yami sighed. "It wasn't a dream. It was just being alone in the dark…"

Joey pursed his lips. "Oh. In the dark, like the other night…"

Yami nodded. Joey ran his hand over Yami's face and gave him another gentle kiss before pressing a kiss onto his fingertips and placing them over Yami's stomach.

XXX

3 months. Hard to believe it had already been 3 months. Yami and Joey were developing a strong sense of comfort around each other. They kissed, they hugged, they held hands. They didn't care what anyone thought. They were in love with each other, and in love with their baby.

Yami stared at his bulging tummy in the mirror, turning from side to side to admire it.

Joey walked into the bedroom, smiling at the sight before him.

"That bump looks so beautiful on you." He complimented.

Yami turned, smiling. "You think so?"

Joey nodded, coming over to the king's back and wrapping his arms around him, kissing his cheek and staring into the mirror.

Joey moved a hand to his stomach and rubbed smooth, slow circles around his bellybutton.

"You know we have a doctor's appointment today, right?"

Yami nodded. "I know. I just feel kind of embarrassed every time we leave the house."

Joey frowned. "Embarrassed?"

"Yeah." Yami turned to the side again, running his hands up and down his belly. "I feel like people will think I'm crazy. Or, really fat or something…"

Joey chuckled. "I think you look positively radiant. Now come on, we don't wanna be late…"

XXX

A short, perky nurse rubbed the gel over Yami's stomach. He shivered slightly, laughing from his reaction and glancing over at Joey.

"Alright, honey." The nurse said "Let's see how baby's doing…"

She turned on the monitor and began moving the stick up, down, and around until she finally found the baby.

Joey stared at the screen with fascination; the developing baby was starting to grow arms and legs.

Yami smiled. "It's beautiful, isn't it Joey?"

Joey nodded, taking Yami's hand and pressing a kiss on top.

"I hate calling it 'it'." Joey said. "When can we find out what the baby's sex is?"

The nurse smiled. "Well, right now, possibly."

Yami smiled. "Really?"

The nurse observed the baby closely.

"Females have a faster heart rate; and, if the baby isn't developing any "parts" by now, we should be able to make a conclusion."

Yami and Joey looked at each other, smiling.

After checking to make sure for about 10 minutes, the nurse turned to the happy couple and smiled.

"I believe you two are having a baby girl."

YAY! It's a girl!

I know it's early for them, but my cousin always had the sex of her baby told around three months, and they were right, so, why not?

And…I'm not trying to rush through the pregnancy, but there's only so much you can do with pregnancy. It's 9 months of pretty much the same thing. Plus, I want to have time with the actual baby, and stuff like that.

Hope you're enjoying it so far!

R&R!

GK09


	3. More Revelations!

Look at me go! I'm on a roll!

_Text_ flashbacks

Baby Makes Three

Yami and Joey strolled through the park, hand in hand, happily talking about their baby girl.

"I can't believe I'm going to have a little daughter!" Yami cried, swaying Joey's hand back and forth.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Joey asked.

Yami thought. "I don't know. I guess I'll think of something eventually."

"How about Josephina?" Joey inclined.

Yami chuckled. "How about not?"

"Fine!"

The boys stopped near the playground, sitting down on a bench and observing the children around them.

All the children looked no older than five, prancing around giggling and having a great time.

"Oh, Joey, aren't they all just precious?" Yami whispered, his hand moving to his stomach.

Joey smiled. "Ours will be even more wonderful." He replied, setting his hand over Yami's.

They admired the children for a while before Yami stood and arched his aching back.

Joey stood next to him. "Back hurtin' again?"

Yami nodded. "Yeah."

Joey took his hand, ignoring some of the funny looks the kids were giving him, and led himself and Yami back to the apartment.

XXX

Yami sat on the couch, Joey placing a hot cup of tea on the table in front of him before grabbing a mug himself and sitting down next to him.

Joey turned on the TV, figuring it would be best to try and watch some baby shows so the boys knew what they were in for.

However, Yami told Joey to stop when he passed a breaking news update. He flicked the channel back and stared at the image on the screen.

A reporter began talking as Yami set his cup down on the table, swallowing hard.

"Police reported early this morning that serial rapist Kakashi Tsuki has taken yet another victim. While there is little evidence as to Mr. Tsuki's whereabouts as of this moment, we are encouraging any victims to come forward with their cases."

Yami gripped Joey's arm. "That's him. Th-that's him, Joey…"

Joey slammed down his mug and grabbed Yami's shoulder's, turning him so he was facing him. "Are you sure?"

Yami nodded vigorously. "Yes, positive. He had that same black hair…I don't remember the face because I couldn't see it, but…I know he was wearing glasses. That's him."

Joey rubbed Yami's back gently. "Don't get upset, Yam. If you get upset, the baby's gonna get upset, okay?"

"How can I not get upset? What should I do?" Yami began crying, covering his face with his hands.

Joey pressed his forehead against Yami's, taking both of his hands into his own. "I don't think you should come forward right now. I don't want anything to happen to this baby because of this bastard. We'll wait until she comes, and then we'll come clean, alright?"

Yami nodded, shuddering and sniffling as Joey placed a kiss on his hand before switching off the TV.

XXX

The two boys lay in bed together, Joey on his side trying to fall asleep and Yami wide awake on his back.

"Come on, bud." Joey said, taking his hand. "Just go to sleep, okay?"

Yami shook his head. "If I go to sleep, I'll dream about it. I don't want that."

"I just want you to stay in a healthy place so nothing happens to the baby, okay?"

Yami turned onto his side so he was facing Joey. Joey brought up his hand and gently stroked the side of his face, leaning in to kiss his neck. Yami shut his eyes, bringing his hand and pressing it into Joey's back, pulling the blonde towards him. Joey smiled, moving his hand under the sheets and setting it down on Yami's hip. Yami opened his eyes and gazed into Joey's, a smile creeping over his face as he nodded, allowing the blonde to continue.

Joey rolled over so he was on top of Yami, making sure to sit up so he didn't put any weight on the baby. He pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing before Yami tugged off his own. Slipping off the shorts he wore as well, Joey watched as Yami soon did the same, shivering from the cool air and frowning as he began to feel overexposed.

Joey pulled the blanket back over him, watching as Yami slid his arms out from under it and intertwined his fingers with Joey's. Joey smiled down at him, leaning into his ear and whispering:

"Are you sure?"

Yami looked at him and nodded. "I need this right now…"

Joey nodded, understanding. He slid off his boxer shorts before asking for permission to remove Yami's. He made sure to keep the king's lower half encased in the blanket.

Yami propped up his knees and lifted his rear end slightly so he was even with Joey's hips. He took in a deep breath when he felt the blonde's arousal touch him. Joey swept his fingertips down Yami's inner thigh before moving down and replacing them with his lips.

Joey kept his eyes on Yami's the entire time, as if continuously asking for his permission to continue. Waiting for Yami's okay, he gently pushed his erection into the king, moving in and out in a gentle motion as to not cause anymore pain.

Yami gripped Joey's hands with his own, digging his nails into his skin and shutting his eyes, exhaling breathy moans.

Joey enjoyed that sound. Picking up speed slightly, he leaned down, still avoiding his tummy, and kissed his cheek, whispering comforting words into his ear.

It wasn't soon after before the blonde had lost control of himself, tears pouring from Yami's closed eyes as a familiar image began to envelop.

"Stop…" Yami whispered, Kakashi's face appearing in his mind.

"Stop." Yami said with more determination.

Joey was lost in his own world, his love for Yami completely overtaking him. However, he was forced to stop when the king's foot collided with his shoulder.

"I SAID STOP! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yami shouted, his closed eyes and disturbed mind making him think it was his rapist on top of him.

Joey's eyes widened as he realized this, bringing his hands to Yami's face and rubbing his thumbs over the apples of his cheeks.

"Shh…Yami, it's me…it's okay."

Yami opened his eyes and stared into Joey's.

"Oh, Joey." He cried. "I'm…I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I don't think there's going to be any of that for a while, huh?"

Yami sat up, covering his face and sobbing.

"This is my fault. I'm sorry. All you ever did was love me and I'm pushing you away…"

Joey reached for the king's hand and kissed it. "This is most certainly not your fault. You have every reason to push me away. I should've known better, anyway…"

Yami wrapped his arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"I was fine until I shut my eyes. Everything's always fine until I close my eyes…"

Joey sighed. "You're not going to get any sleep tonight, are you?"

Yami shook his head, rubbing his tummy and sniffling.

"I feel so bad for this poor baby. I'm so stressed, and the baby probably doesn't understand why…"

Joey placed his hand on top of Yami's. "That's why you just need to relax. It's also why we're not taking any action against this son of a bitch until this baby's out, and we know she's healthy."

"I hope she's alright." Yami whispered into his stomach.

Joey brushed his hand through the king's hair.

"It's you I'm worried about."

YAY! Drama!

Okay…that was my first love scene! Not too X-rated, if I do say so myself.

Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Now do it again!

R&R!

GK09


	4. Baby Makes Three!

Woohoo! Chapter 3!

_Text _ flashbacks (I'm actually going to use it this chapter! Yay!)

I wanna get to the labor sooner, because there's a lot more I wanna do with the actual baby, and the case, and whatnot…

Baby Makes Three

A 6 month pregnant Yami sat upon the bed, his knees up, hugging a pillow. Joey lay asleep beside him while he stayed up for a little while to watch some TV.

He continuously kept looking down at his graciously growing bump, which was very noticeable to the public, even though no one really understood.

Yami flicked off the television and sighed, boredom and tiredness taking a toll on him as he lay down and prepared to go to sleep.

However, he was interrupted when he felt something hit the abdominal wall inside his stomach.

He sat up and gasped, a smile coming over his face as he felt the sensation again.

Yami grabbed Joey's shoulder and shook it vigorously.

"Joey! Joey!" He whispered.

The blonde turned over to face him.

"What's wrong, Yam?" He said sleepily.

Yami bounced up and down happily. "She's kicking!"

Joey instantly shot up and grinned, his hand moving to Yami's stomach.

He moved his hand beneath his lover's ribcage, feeling as a tiny foot bounced against the palm of his hand. Joey gazed into Yami's excited eyes and laughed, tearing up slightly.

"Oh my goodness…" He whispered.

Yami threw off the covers and went to stand in front of the mirror. His tummy popped through his shirt, and his bellybutton was beginning to protrude.

Joey moved to open his bedside drawer and pull out the book he and Yami were planning on using to record events for the baby. He wrote down the date and time, noting the baby's first kick.

He set the book down on the bed and went to stand beside Yami.

"Is she moving any?" He asked.

Yami switched positions and cocked his head. "No, just kicking for now. I'll let you know when she moves."

Suddenly, a strange feeling came across him when he felt a whole foot brush against his insides.

Yami turned to Joey, his mouth agape.

"She moved!" He cried, throwing his arms around Joey's neck as the blonde immediately returned the gesture.

Joey ran to the closet and pulled out his video camera, turning towards Yami as he began narrating the situation.

"Alright, today is Saturday, October 29. Our little girl has just kicked, and we're feeling some movement going on. Smile, daddy!"

Yami rolled his eyes and posed for the camera, pointing to and rubbing his full tummy.

Joey filmed for a few minutes before setting the camera back down.

"If I'm daddy, what does that make you?" Yami asked.

Joey tapped his chin. "Well, technically…I'm not daddy."

Yami frowned. "Joey, don't remind me."

Joey shushed himself. "Sorry. I guess I'm daddy #2…"

The blonde stood off the bed and put his camera away, moving back to face Yami.

"Let's get some sleep. You have another appointment tomorrow."

XXX

Yami watched again as the nurse rubbed the cool gel over his bulging belly.

"Okay…" She said "Let's see how she's doing…"

Yami and Joey stared at the screen as their baby girl appeared, looking much more realistic than last time.

"It looks like she's been moving." The nurse said.

Yami nodded. "She kicked and moved for the first time last night. It was amazing."

She smiled. "She must be a happy baby."

Yami waited for the nurse to finish and begin wiping his stomach before asking his main question.

"How will the delivery go, anyway?" He asked.

The nurse glanced at him. "Well, we can wait until you're in full-blown labor, then we'll see where the baby's head is aiming. Now, I know this sounds unpleasant, but if her head's near your anal region, then you may be able to do a normal, pushing birth. If it doesn't work out that way, we'll give you a C-section. Or, you can just take the C-section anyway."

Yami looked over to Joey, who was stroking his hand sweetly.

"It's up to you, hun."

Yami thought for a second. "I think we should wait to see if we can do a natural birth."

The nurse nodded. "You're sure?"

Yami smiled, nodding. "Yes." 

"Alright."

XXX

3 beautiful months passed, Yami feeling more secure with himself and Joey. He was bound to deliver any day now, and was feeling both anxious and excited.

He and Joey lay in bed, the blonde fast asleep and Yami stuck pondering in his thoughts.

Eventually, he drifted off.

_Dark. Night. He was alone. Walking down the street in the middle of the night after an angry Yugi had kicked him out. He wasn't sure why Yugi had kicked him out, but he was beginning to think it had something to do with the lies his grandpa had been telling him about Yami's attitude._

_He turned to take a short cut down an alleyway. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew he just needed to get away._

_Suddenly, rough hands grabbed his shoulders and a fist struck against his cheek, knocking him to the ground. Heavy, steel-toed boots drove into his side, and almost everywhere else along his body. Yami looked around desperately, trying to look for the man's face, only finding the glare of a dark-framed pair of glasses and a flash of black hair._

_A thick rope tied behind his back and a rag was tied as tight as it could go around his mouth. He shivered as a burst of cold air hit his now exposed chest, then felt his pants being slid of as he heard a 'click' as his belt hit the ground._

_Lying on his stomach, his legs were forced apart as he heard a zipper opening. His eyes widened as he felt the man brutally push into him, tearing in and out._

_Yami screamed through his gag, tears pouring from his eyes and mixing with the rain water on the ground. He felt the man release inside him and cut the rope around his wrist before walking off, as if he had done nothing wrong. Yami was left to clean himself up and piece himself together, taking in what had just happened._

_Pulling the gag off of his mouth, he sat up, crying harder when his aching bottom touched the ground. Helpless sobs choked out of his mouth as he hugged his knees and cried. He was hurting, soaked, and alone…_

Soaked.

Yami sat up, panting heavily as he took in the dream before feeling a strange wetness beneath him.

He got up off the bed and ran a hand over the sheets, feeling as water had soaked through them and into the mattress.

Yami ran into the bathroom to check himself, feeling the baby pressing into his bottom as if telling him she was ready to come out.

Yami shook Joey awake.

"Yami? What's wrong, hun?" He whispered.

"It's time!" Yami whispered, a large smiled coming over his face.

XXX

Joey watched as Yami was wheeled into the hospital as he was told to wait a minute outside the door. After being told he could come in, Joey strode into the room, his eyes moving to Yami who was sitting upon the bed.

The nurse smiled at him.

"He's already 6 centimeters dilated. How about that, huh?"

Joey smiled. "How long will it be?"

She shook her head. "Probably not for a few more hours."

She turned to Yami. "You're sure you want to do the natural birth?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

Another nurse popped her head in the room.

"Suzy, doctor White will be coming in to deliver the baby."

Nurse Suzy smiled. "Alright."

She moved back to Yami again. "Dr. White is our best baby doctor. Everything will go great, don't worry."

Yami smiled, looking up at Joey who kissed his hand gently.

XXX 

An hour after receiving an epidural, Yami was fully dilated and ready to go. Joey stood by his side, holding back his right leg and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Dr. White stood in front of him.

"Okay, Yami, give me a nice big push…"

Yami pushed against his bottom and pressed his chin to his chest, waiting for the doctor to finish his ten second countdown.

Pain enveloped the king as he dug his nails into Joey's hand, screams escaping his mouth.

"Good, push again…"

Yami gave another yell as Joey began lightly petting his forehead, a nurse handing him a damp rag to run over Yami's face.

"One more, come on!"

Yami took a deep breath and gave one last push until he heard the most amazing sound he'd ever heard in his life.

Crying.

Joey stood as a nurse handed him a pair of scissors so he could cut the umbilical cord. The doctor took the baby and laid it against Yami's chest.

Yami and Joey gazed at their little angel.

She had a full head of thick black hair, her delicate pale skin and slightly pointed nose reminding them of Yami.

The doctor smiled. "What's her name?"

Yami took the baby from a nurse after they had cleaned her up and looked up at Joey, then at the doctor.

"Kaylen." Yami said, looking up at Joey as he smiled at the name.

"I like that." Joey said. "What shoulder her middle name be?"

Yami rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. "You pick it…"

Joey thought. "I think I like…Marie…"

Yami chuckled. "Kaylen Marie Wheeler. I love it."

The happy couple kissed their beautiful daughter as she cooed and cuddled in Yami's arms.

AW! YAY!

I hope that's not too rushed, but I have more to do, you know?

R&R!

GK09


	5. A Little Visit From Mommy!

Helllllooo, people!

Just got back from a nice day at the beach a few hours ago, now I look like burnt toast! Haha!

And I'm even taking the time out of my tiredness to write you guys another chapter…

Baby Makes Three

Yami sat upon the couch with little Kaylen in his arms. His feet were propped up on the coffee table as a sleepy Joey waited on him hand and foot.

"Are you positive there's nothing I can give you?" The blonde asked.

Yami smiled, patting the seat next to him.

"Joey, please. Come sit down and spend some time with our little girl."

Joey sighed and smiled, sitting down next to his boyfriend and gently tickling the baby's feet.

It had only been a couple of hours since the boys were able to bring the baby home from the hospital. Joey didn't have a lot of money, and Yami was obviously broke, so the blonde had managed what he could into buying the baby some important necessities, such as a carrier, crib, and clothes.

Joey had even called his mother, whom he hadn't spoken to in years after she left his father and took Serenity. He had explained the whole situation to her, excluding the rape, making her believe that he and Yami spawned the child together.

She was on her way over with Serenity, and Joey was becoming nervous as to what she would think. Would she see him as a different person if she knew he was a father?

Yami playfully poked Kaylen's nose, giving her big, happy smiles.

"What time is your mother coming, Joey?" He asked.

"She should be here soon. I'll go get Kaylen a bottle."

Joey went into the kitchen, pulling a baby bottle out of the dishwasher and moving to find the formula. After warming the solution on the stove, he brought the bottle out to the living room.

Yami looked up at him. "Would you like to feed her?"

Joey nodded and smiled. "Sure!"

The blonde took the delicate angel into his arms and lifted the bottle to her mouth, watching as she suckled it generously.

Joey felt awkward trying to be the father of a baby he knew didn't rightfully belong to him. But deep down, he had big plans for himself and Yami. He wanted to wait until the time was right and ask Yami to marry him. He had never felt such an attachment to someone as the way he felt attached to Yami.

Joey smiled softly when Yami rested his tired head against his shoulder, turning his own to press a light kiss on top of his head, then one on top of Kaylen's.

As Kaylen finished her bottle, the remnants of the liquid drooling down her chin, Joey set the bottle down on the table and wiped her soft face with a rag, laughing at her messiness.

The baby gurgled happily, kicking her legs into Joey's other arm as he made funny faces at her before setting her down in her carrier.

A knock at the door caused Yami to jump and Joey to become more apprehensive.

Joey calmed himself as he moved to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

And there stood his mother, looking a bit older than she had the last time he had saw her. Serenity was standing behind her, holding several bags in her hand as she smiled at her big brother.

Joey smiled as best he could.

"Hello, mom."

His mother smiled, tears coming to her eyes as she set her purse on the ground and hugged her son for the first time in years.

"Oh, Joseph, sweetheart," She cried worriedly "Are you boys okay? Is the baby alright? How have you been holding up?"

Joey stepped aside and allowed her to come in.

"Don't worry, ma, we're all fine. Tired, but fine."

Mrs. Wheeler cupped her face in her hands, hugging her son one more time and pressing kisses into his cheek.

"Mom, seriously." Joey laughed "We're okay…"

Joey watched as Serenity carried the bags into the room before quickly taking them from her.

"Lemme get those, sis…" He said.

Yami stood off the couch, kneading his sweaty hands together.

"You didn't have to buy us anything, Mrs. Wheeler…"

She waved her hands and smiled.

"Oh, honey…desperate times call for desperate measures."

Yami smiled back and returned the hug she gave him.

Joey led the girls to the couch and sat down in between Yami and Serenity.

"Would you like to hold your niece, Serenity?"

Serenity gasped with excitement. "Can I!?"

Joey laughed. "Sure, hold out your arms."

Serenity held out her arms and laid back on the couch as Joey set the baby down.

"She's so beautiful…" Serenity said, looking up at Yami and Joey.

Mrs. Wheeler leaned over and laid a hand on her son's knee.

"She doesn't look much like you, Joseph…"

Joey turned to Yami's ashamed face.

"Umm…well, she uh…Yami's features are so much broader than mine, they just kinda won over me, you know?"

She smiled. "I understand…she's still incredibly beautiful."

Yami sighed, getting up off the couch and moving towards the bedroom.

"I'm going to go lay down for a little while…"

Joey whispered something to the girls and followed Yami into the room.

"You okay?"

Yami shut the door behind Joey. "You're not going to tell them, are you?"

Joey shook his head. "No one needs to know about that right now…"

Yami turned away from Joey and sat down on the bed, Joey moving next to him and rubbing smooth circles onto his back.

"Just lay down for a little while, alright?"

Yami nodded as Joey headed back out to the living room.

"Is he alright?" His mother asked.

Joey nodded. "Yeah, he'll be fine. He's just exhausted from the labor and whatnot, you know?"

She nodded, looks of sympathy coming over her face,

Joey decided to change the subject.

"So, what's in the bags?"

Serenity handed the baby to her mother and reached for one of the bags on the table, holding it out for her brother to take.

Joey peered into the bag, instantly looking up at his mother and smiling, pulling out several pieces of clothing, toys, and baby food.

"Mom…" Joey trailed. "Thank you…I, wow…this is great!"

"You're welcome, dear." She said, smiling down at her 'granddaughter'.

Joey gazed at the different pieces of clothing.

"She's going to be the most stylish baby in the world. I know Yami's going to love everything."

Serenity smiled, helping him tug tags off of the outfits.

"How did you and Yami end up so in love?" His mother asked.

Joey chuckled lightly. "Well, he…um, you know. He was going through a rough time, and I was the first person he turned to, and it just kinda blew up from there."

"You love him?"

Joey smiled. "Adore him."

"Aw."

Serenity held up the outfit to Kaylen, who cooed happily and smiled.

"She's smart." Serenity commented.

"She didn't get that from me…" Joey laughed.

Silence passes between the group as they all admired the baby.

"So, where are you staying, ma?" Joey asked.

"Your sister and I booked a hotel nearby. We couldn't bare to only stay one day. That's okay, isn't it?"

Joey smiled. "Mom, it's been years. I think we should put the fight behind us."

Mrs. Wheeler nodded, handing Kaylen back to Joey who took her into his arms.

"I think it's somebody's bedtime…" He said in a sing-song voice, smiling as he carried her back into the bedroom with Yami.

Joey slowly pushed open the bedroom door, his eyes moving to Yami who was asleep in bed, the sheets barely covering him. Joey smiled at this, laying Kaylen down in her bassinet beside Yami as he began to stir.

"Hey," He whispered. "Your mom still here?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah. They'll be here for a couple of days. My mom really wants to help us out."

Yami smiled tiredly, sitting up and looking down at Kaylen.

"Bedtime already?" He laughed.

Joey chuckled. "It's late, hun."

Yami glanced at the clock, it only read 8:30, but in baby time it was midnight.

"You need anything?" Joey asked.

Yami cocked his head and smiled. "Maybe a snack would be nice…"

Joey laughed. "Sure, what would you like?"

"Something light. Maybe just some toast."

Joey nodded. "I'll be right back."

He headed back out of the room, watching as his mother lifted her purse onto her shoulder.

"I think we're going to head to the hotel, honey. It's getting kind of late and you boys need your privacy."

Joey smiled, returning the hug she gave him.

"Thanks for the help, ma. We need all we can get right now."

"I know, sweetheart." She said heartedly. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Joey winked. "'Kay. Goodnight, mom. 'Night sis."

He moved to give Serenity a hug, playfully squishing her head and wiggling her around.

"Bye, Joey." She laughed.

"Bye guys."

Joey slowly creaked the door shut and headed over to the kitchen, pulling out two pieces of bread and sticking them in the toaster.

After waiting for the bread to pop up, Joey grabbed the butter from the fridge and a knife from the drawer, spreading the substance on top of the toast and walking back to the bedroom.

Joey quietly shut the door behind him as to not disturb the baby and handed the plate to Yami.

"Thanks, honey." Yami said, kissing the blonde as he sat down on the bed.

"You're welcome."

Yami ate his snack in silence before Joey stood and opened up his closet, pulling out his pajamas and making a quick change.

"I think I'll try to sleep, too. Of course, she'll wake us up within another few hours, I'm sure."

Yami chuckled. "Yes, I guess it'll be that way for a little while."

"I can handle the overnight ones if you just wanna try and sleep." Joey offered.

"Oh, Joey." Yami said. "I can't not let you get any sleep."

Joey shook his head. "It's okay, babe."

Yami smiled, leaning in to kiss the blonde again.

Joey took the empty plate from Yami and set it down on the nightstand. He stood, pulling back the covers on the bed and joining Yami.

Yami laid back down, turning onto his side to face Joey as he scooted down under the blankets.

"'Night, Yam." Joey whispered, kissing the king and nuzzling his nose. "I love you."

Yami smiled. "I love you, too, Joey."

AW!

Yay! Another chapter!

Hope you like fluffiness!

R&R!

GK09


	6. Nightmares!

Hello, again!

Hmm…I'm a fast updater.

But that's a _good_ thing…

And for those of you who are wondering about any missing plot holes, they will be covered in upcoming chapters.

I will also use the _italics_ for dreams as well as flashbacks, just so ya know…

Baby Makes Three

The two boys awoke to loud cries. Hungry cries. Joey sat up rubbed his eyes, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and moving to tend to the baby.

Yami sat up sleepily. "Is she hungry?"

Joey sighed. "Go back to sleep, Yam. What did I tell you? I'm going to take care of the nighttime stuff."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay…" Yami lay back down and tried to go back to sleep, which was difficult to do through Kaylen's sharp howls.

Joey lifted the baby up into his arms and rocked her gently, carrying her out into the kitchen.

"Alright, Kay…" He said. "Let's fetch you a bottle, huh?"

Joey moved Kaylen to one arm, setting the bottle on the counter and pouring in the formula.

He moved to sit down on the couch as he watched Kaylen suck at her bottle.

"You were hungry, weren't you?" He said, smiling.

After waiting for the baby to finish her bottle, Joey began to smell a scent he was hoping Kaylen would save for Yami.

"Aww, Kay. You didn't crap, did you?"

The baby giggled slightly, drooling and smiling.

"Alright…" Joey sighed, laughing.

He went back into the bedroom and lay Kaylen down on the changing table. Grabbing the necessary objects, he proceeded to remove her soiled diaper, gagging.

"Oh, jeez."

He tossed the diaper into the trash can, bringing up the collar of his shirt and pressing it up against his nose to block out the smell. He wiped her, covered her bottom in powder, and slipped on a fresh diaper. After he finished, he brought down his shirt and picked up a can of air freshener, spraying nearly the entire bottle.

"Okay, I survived that. Now I know I can do anything!"

Kaylen laughed, kicking her feet as Joey picked her up, kissed her, and set her back down in her bassinet.

XXX

Yami stirred, turning over to see Joey still asleep beside him. He turned onto his other side, sitting up slightly so he could stare down at Kaylen.

Surprisingly, she was sound asleep. Her head was facing the other direction, but Yami swore she was smiling. He smiled to himself, kicking off the covers and heading out into the living room.

He stretched, sitting down on the couch and staring out the window. It was quite cloudy outside, signaling the approach of a storm. Yami was hoping any kind of thunderstorm wouldn't frighten Kaylen.

He sighed, drooping down on the couch and lifting up his shirt, staring and poking at the stretch marks that still remained on his belly. Along his sides were different kinds of marks. Deep, dark bruises. Yami quickly yanked his shirt back down and stood, crossing his arms and moving over to the kitchen.

Yami spied the empty bottle in the sink, removing it and setting it in the dishwasher for later. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal, as he hadn't been in the moof for very heavy food. Figuring Joey could indulge himself the same way, he took the milk out of the fridge, poured it into the bowl, and sat down at the table.

He twirled his cereal around with his spoon, eating tiny bites occasionally. He hadn't been himself lately because he knew that now that Kaylen was born, it would bring him one step closer to coming clean about the rape, something he really didn't want to do.

However, he knew it had to be done, and that Joey would be right there no matter what. He just didn't want to explain every detail in front of a judge who had no reason to pry into his personal business.

Yami finished his cereal without thinking, setting the bowl down in the sink and moving to sit back down on the couch. He turned on the TV and decided to avoid the news, choosing to stick with some early morning talk shows instead.

XXX

_Joey walked down a long, dimly lit hallway. There were several doors on each side, all of them closed. He could hear scuffling coming from the end of the hall as he continued to walk forward._

"_Hello?" He called, receiving no answer._

_A light beamed as he got further down the hall. Then, a crash. And then, a scream._

_He knew that scream._

"_Yami?!" He yelled, his hands sweaty and shaking._

_Another scream, this one pain filled and desperate, followed by some choked out gasps and sniffles, then he heard the voice speak:_

"_No…please, don't…"_

"_Yami?! Baby, is that you?!" Joey called, the voice getting louder as he continued to walk straight ahead._

"_Please, I have a baby…don't do this, please…"_

_Joey's breathing became ragged as drips of sweat ran down his face._

_Yami screamed again. "NO! Stop, please! I have a baby!"_

_Tears prickled from Joey's eyes as he looked down at his shaking hands. The light he had seen had gotten brighter as he neared the end of the hall._

_A door, opened on a crack, was emitting the strange light he had been seeing. Yami was behind that door, and someone was in there with him._

…_But who?_

_Joey swallowed the petrified lump in his throat and pushed the door open._

_There lay Yami, naked, on his back upon a red satin bed. On top of him, holding a knife, was Kakashi Tsuki, the man they had seen from the news, Yami's rapist._

"_Get away from him! NO!" Joey yelled, moving to grab the man's wrist and gasping as his hand went right through the man's arm._

_Apparently, he was supposed to be invisible. Neither of the two figures upon the bed could see him._

_Yami's eyes were pinned shut, one of the reasons being because of the gash above his right eye. Blood leaked out of his mouth, and from several other places Joey couldn't identify._

"_Please…don't do this. My boyfriend-I have a baby, please…"_

_Joey's mouth gaped open as the man pushed himself inside of him brutally. He knew there was nothing he could do, and for some reason his brain wanted him to see this._

_He was forced to listen to Yami's grunts and cries, screams occasionally. Joey turned his head away as he began to feel sick._

"_JOEY!" Yami screamed, causing sobs to rack from the blonde._

"_YAMI! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Joey tried to reach for his hand, only to remember that he was invisible._

"_Oh my God…" Joey said, closing his eyes and covering his ears with his hands. "This is a dream…this is all just a dream, and I'm gonna wake up in bed…and Yami's gonna be right there…and he's gonna be okay…come on Joey, snap out of it…"_

_More screams._

"_It's a dream…just a dream…" The blonde sang lightly to himself._

_A choked sob, and finally, nothing. _

"_Just a dream…"_

XXX

Joey shot awake, sweat covering his form. He gasped for air, his hand clutching his chest and the other moving to his head.

"What the hell…?"

He turned to his right, and became startled when he didn't see Yami next to him.

Joey immediately flew out of bed, throwing open and door and running out into the living room.

And there was Yami, lounging on the couch naturally, laughing at another one of Regis Philbin's lame attempts at a joke.

"Yami…?" Joey whispered, panting.

Yami turned to him, smiling.

"Oh, good morning, honey. You slept for a little while." He stood up off the couch. "Kay kept you up, huh?"

Joey forced a fake chuckle. "Yeah, she was pretty hungry…"

Yami smiled again, hugging the blonde who instantly and desperately returned the gesture.

Yami couldn't help but laugh when Joey began pressing millions of kisses all over his face, breaking their hug so he could place some on his lips.

"Did you miss me that much?" Yami asked.

"Of course I did. I love you."

Joey leaned in to nuzzle his forehead against his lover's, trying to push the dream out of his head.

Was his mind trying to tell him something? Was that really going to happen?

"Joey…?"

Joey snapped out of his thoughts to look Yami in the eye.

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

Joey stifled a laugh, cupping Yami's cheeks. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you hungry?"

Joey smiled. "You're asking me?"

Yami smiled back. "Let me fetch you some cereal or something, okay?"

Joey nodded, going to sit down on the couch. "Sure, thanks, hun."

Yami handed the bowl to Joey, who slowly began eating, his mind distracted.

After sitting in silence watching some TV together, Yami noticed that Joey still hadn't finished his breakfast.

"Joey? Are you sure you're alright? I've never seen you eat so slow…"

Joey quickly snapped out of his thoughts and set the bowl down on the table.

"I think I'm just gonna go grab a quick shower, I'm still kinda tired from last night."

Joey moved in to press a million more kisses onto Yami's lips. He kneeled down so he was eye level with the king.

"I love you so much, Yami…so much."

Yami cocked his head and smiled lovingly. "Oh, Joey. I love you, too."

Yami watched as Joey headed into the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door as he began to undress. Yami shook his head and laughed, secretly enjoying the scene before him as he relaxed back into the couch to listen to another one of Regis's bad jokes.

Alright! Another chapter up!

Yes, I know it was dramatic and possibly a little creepy, but it's called a plot line, people!

And Regis Philbin does tell really bad jokes…

(No offense, Regis…)

R&R!

GK09


	7. Even More Revelations!

Alright, here we go…

School starts next week, but I'll try to not let that interfere with the story…

…Hopefully

Baby Makes Three

Joey stood in the shower, letting the steaming hot water wash over him as his mind wandered.

'Is that going to happen?' He thought 'Is he going to come kidnap Yami?'

Joey began to think it would be dangerous for him to leave Yami alone, so he quickly washed his hair, scrubbed the soap along his body, and turned off the water, stepping out of the tub and grabbing a towel.

Yami stood off the couch to put Joey's cereal bowl in the sink.

Joey peered out into the living room, panicking when he didn't see Yami sitting on the couch.

"YAMI?!" He yelled.

Yami jumped, shutting off the water from the faucet and grinning.

"I'm right here, honey." He laughed.

Joey took a breath and fanned himself with his hand.

'Alright, Joey…' He thought 'Calm down. You're getting ridiculous…'

Joey shook the water from his blonde hair with the towel, then pulled his clothes back on and walked back out into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

"Is everything okay, Joey?" Yami asked, sitting down next to him.

Joey frowned. "No, actually…"

Yami cocked his head. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Joey sighed. "I had a really weird dream last night about you…"

"About me?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah. We were in this long hallway…and…and you had been kidnapped by, well, you know who…and he…" The blonde trailed off.

Yami swallowed. "He what?"

Joey turned his head away from Yami for a second before turning back and looking into his eyes. "He raped you…"

Yami's eyes widened. "Wow…why would you be having a dream like that?"

Joey stood off the couch. "I don't know! I'm so scared that it's really going to happen and I'm trying not to let you out of my sight."

Yami smiled. "Oh, Joey, don't worry. I can take care of myself."

"Well, apparently not or this wouldn't have happened in the first place."

Yami gasped. "Joey! Why are you so upset? It was just a dream. I've dreamt about it, too…I dreamed about it the night I went into labor."

The boys sat in silence. Yami crossed his arms and faced Joey.

"You want to know the truth?" He asked.

Joey frowned. "About what?"

Yami sighed, tears stinging his eyes. "I'm terrified. You're right, what if he does come back? He will come back…I know it. They always come back."

Joey cupped Yami's face. "If and when he does, he'll have to go through me."

Yami smiled and returned the kiss the blonde gave him as loud cries erupted from the bedroom.

"Aw, Kay's up." Joey said.

Yami stood, pushing Joey back down onto the couch.

"You get the nighttime ones, remember? I'll take this one."

Yami went into the bedroom and carried Kaylen back out into the living room, sitting back down next to Joey.

The blonde smiled at her and tickled her feet.

"What's wrong, love?" Yami whispered to her.

"She's hungry." Joey answered. "She's got that look."

Yami chuckled. "Can you hold her while I fetch her a bottle?"

"Sure."

Yami handed the baby to Joey and moved to the kitchen to prepare the formula.

Joey gave her back to Yami as he returned to the living room, watching as he placed the bottle into her mouth and whispered loving words to her.

More silence passed between the boys as they watched the baby feed. Joey sighed.

"Yam?"

Yami looked up. "What is it?"

"You know we need to report what happened, don't you?"

Yami looked down at Kaylen. "But…Oh, Joey…I don't know."

Joey grabbed Yami's shoulder. "We need to do this. We can't keep waiting. I'm sorry, honey, but we have to…"

Yami thought for a second, still gazing down at Kaylen.

"Alright. Do it."

Joey nodded and reached for the phone, dialing the number for the police department.

"Domino Police Department, how may I help you?"

Joey swallowed hard. "Um, I need to report a rape…"

Yami walked out of the room, not being able to bare the conversation. He came back when Joey gave him the okay.

"What did she say?"

"We need to come down."

Yami sniffled. "What about Kaylen?!"

"I'll call my mom to come watch her."

Yami gasped. "Won't she wonder why we're going to the police department?"

Joey sighed. "Well, Yam, I'm sorry…we can't keep the secret forever…"

He dialed the number his mother left for her hotel.

"Hello?"

"Hey, ma, it's Joey. I've, uh…got quite the story for you…"

XXX

Joey calmly led a shaking Yami up to the police station, opening the door for him and approaching the lady at the front desk.

"Hey…um, this is Yami Moto. He's here for the uh, conference…"

The lady nodded, understanding.

"Right this way."

She led them to a small room, consisting of a table and two chairs. Joey stood in the back corner while the lady instructed Yami to sit down.

"An officer will be right in."

Yami nodded, turning to Joey for support as the blonde wrapped his arms around him.

A chunky, middle-aged officer walked in, sitting down across from Yami.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

Yami sighed. "Alright."

He nodded. "Kakashi Tsuki is your rapist…are you positive of that, sir?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, officer, I am."

"Do you have any evidence?"

Yami turned to Joey.

"Right here." Joey handed the man the bag of Yami's clothes he had saved from the incident.

"We'll need to take these to the lab and run some DNA tests…lucky for us, we already have plenty of samples of Mr. Tsuki's DNA…"

The officer wrote some things down before looking up at Yami again.

"You want to give me a play-by-play of what happened?"

Yami seemed startled. "Do I have to?"

"You could wait until the court trial, if you need more time."

"Court?!" Yami cried.

The officer nodded. "It was put to my understanding that you have a child, Mr. Moto?"

Yami nodded. "Yes…"

"Was this child adopted?"

"No. No, she wasn't."

Joey handed the medical records he had also brought to the officer.

"The baby happened during the rape. Not sure how, but Yami got pregnant."

"Where is the baby right now?"

Yami swallowed hard. "At home, with her grandmother…"

"Okay." The officer said quietly.

After waiting for him to write some things down, the officer stood.

"We'll schedule a court hearing for November 15. You'll need to bring the baby with you, as well."

"Will he be there?" Joey asked.

The officer frowned. "As of right now, we are fairly certain we know where Mr. Tsuki is hiding. We should be able to catch him by that time."

Joey stopped the officer on his way out the door, pulling him aside so Yami wouldn't hear.

"Is there a chance that he could track Yami down?"

The officer frowned. "If he finds out that Mr. Moto has turned him in, yes."

Joey's heart sank. "Okay…thank you."

XXX

Joey scrounged up as much spare money as he could from his bank account, leaving enough for the family, as he dragged Yami down to a local gun shop.

"What are you doing?!" Yami asked.

"Buying a gun."

Yami's eyes widened. "What!? Why?"

"Because I need to protect you. Wait out here."

Yami stood outside the shop, watching as Joey selected and purchased a gun through the glass.

Joey headed outside, taking Yami by the hand and dragging him back to the apartment.

"What kind did you get?"

Joey continued walking. "A Browning, just a basic one. But that's all I'll need if this bastard comes back."

"Where are you going to put it?! What if Kaylen gets to it?"

Joey sighed. "I'm going to put it up and hide it. I'll tell you where I'm putting it, too, in case you need it…"

"In case _I_ need it? Joey, you're scaring me…"

Joey pushed his key into the lock of their apartment, hearing his mother talking quietly to Kaylen through the closed door.

"Do. Not. Tell. My. Mother." Joey whispered.

Yami nodded. "Okay."

Joey hid the bag under his shirt, opening the door and walking in.

His mother cuddled Kaylen against her shoulder, standing to hug the two boys.

"Oh, good heavens, is everything alright? Oh, Yami, dear, I've been so worried about you…"

Joey ushered himself into the bedroom, setting the bag on the top shelf inside his closet before walking back out into the living room to find his mother bear-hugging Yami.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Wheeler, don't worry…"

Joey stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Where's Serenity?"

His mother gently rubbed Kaylen's back. "After the story you told me, I told her to stay back at the hotel…"

Joey nodded. "Did she suspect anything?"

She shook her head. "I just told her you boys had something to take care of. And you did, so it wasn't like I was lying. Oh, Joey, how could you keep that from me?"

Joey sighed, sitting down in between Yami and his mother.

"Yami didn't want anyone to know, ma. But, you were going to have to find out sooner or later."

Yami looked down at his lap, then looked back up when the blonde gripped his hand.

"It's okay, babe…"

Joey's mother smiled sympathetically, handing Kaylen to Joey.

"Oh, Yami, darling, I don't think any less of you."

Yami nodded, covering his face with his hand as he started to cry, feeling Joey wrap his arms around him.

Mrs. Wheeler stood off the couch.

"I'll go make us some dinner…"

Okay!

Oh where, oh where have my reviews gone? Only got 1 last chapter!

(Bless you, Yami'sotherHikari…)

Oh, well…you know what they say!

Less is more! Like Charmin Ultra!

R&REVIEW!

GK09


	8. Bad Things Happen! Yeah!

Still only one review? Geez, people. I've got more hits than a major league baseballer and still only one review?

Oh, well. Yami'sotherHikari gets all your cookies…

Baby Makes Three

November 15.

Late afternoon.

After a desperate police force raided a dank trailer on the outskirts of the city, they were able to capture, interrogate, and arrest Kakashi Tsuki.

He was charged with five counts of rape. Two of those counts being of minors. He was required to pay a fine to Yami for support of the baby he mysteriously spawned. He would be serving over 100 years in jail, however he would be dead by the time the sentence ended.

Yami exited the court room, smiling. He hadn't smiled in months. Joey was waiting outside the room with Kaylen, where he had been since the judge had given him permission to step outside when the baby started crying.

Yami embraced Joey, then pecked Kaylen on the forehead. Locking arms with the blonde, the happy family strode out of the courthouse together and headed back home to their apartment.

Joey set the baby carrier on the floor, digging his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door.

Yami happily carried Kaylen inside, taking her out of the carrier and setting her down on her baby blanket and handing her some toys.

Joey draped his arms over the kings shoulders, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, baby." He said. "It takes a lot of guts to tell a story like that."

Yami placed his hand on top of Joey's. "I'm just glad it's over with."

The two boys nuzzled each other lovingly before Joey sat down on the floor next to Yami to play with Kaylen.

They were interrupted when the phone rang, Joey getting up to answer while Yami went about cleaning the drool off of Kaylen's rattle.

"Hello?"

"Joseph, sweetheart. How is everything?"

Joey smiled at his mother's voice. "Great, mom. That bastard's in jail where he belongs."

Mrs. Wheeler sighed with relief. "That's wonderful, honey. I just wanted to make sure everyone's okay. Is Yami feeling better?"

"He's doing great, ma. Don't you worry."

"Alright, well, I want to see you boys soon. I know you'll need some privacy today."

"Thanks, mom. You can stop over any time."

"Bye, Joe. I love you boys…and Kaylen, tell Kaylen I love her!"

Joey laughed. "I will, mom. Love you. Bye."

He clicked off the phone and moved to crouch down next to Kaylen.

"Kay, you're grandma wants you to know that she loves you."

The baby perked up and smiled, her bright violet eyes glowing.

Joey wrapped an arm around Yami's shoulders, turning to kiss his cheek as they both sat and admired their baby.

Yami turned to press his forehead against Joey's.

"I think I'll be ready tonight, love." He whispered.

Joey leaned away to stare into his eyes. "Ready? For what?"

Yami smirked. "You know."

Joey frowned, then quickly nodded, understanding.

"Are you sure? You know what happened last time…"

Yami sighed, taking Joey's hand. "Joey, that was months ago. This is now. I'm ready now."

Joey smiled, moving in to kiss him.

"I love you, Yami."

"I love you, too, Joey."

The boys turned to Kaylen.

"Love you, Kaylen." They whispered simultaneously.

XXX

Joey scrubbed himself dry with a towel, quickly shaking out his hair as he wrapped the cloth around his waist, slinging his nightshirt over his shoulder.

He walked into the bedroom to find Yami, sitting up on the bed wearing nothing but his bathrobe, in a very 'come-hither' fashion.

Joey smiled. "Hey."

Yami cocked his head and winked. "Hello."

"Where's Kay?"

Yami pointed to the bassinet in the corner. "Sound asleep, thank goodness."

Joey smiled, tossing his shirt onto the floor and sitting down next to Yami on the bed.

Yami opened up the top of his robe with his boney fingers, exposing the top of his muscular chest.

"Well…?"

Joey laughed to himself, turning his head away from Yami for a second before standing off the bed and removing his towel in a stripper-like fashion, rubbing it across his back before letting it fall carelessly to the ground.

Yami smiled at the sight before him, waving his finger at the blonde and pointing to the knot in the tie of his robe.

"Could you assist me with mine?"

"Sure."

Joey untied the cloth, sliding it off of Yami's shoulders and motioning for him to lie down on the bed.

Yami did as he was told, lying with his knees up and open, his head tilted to the side.

Joey scooted between his legs, leaning down to have a quick make-out session with him before sitting back up to grab something out of the drawer.

Yami was already panting heavily, watching as the blonde coated himself with a sweet-smelling liquid.

"Now, you're positive you want to do this?"

Yami nodded, sweating. "Yes!" He breathed.

Joey smiled, giving Yami a small warning before gently pushing into him.

Yami cried out when he felt wonderful sensations in his middle, shooting up his back and through his abdomen. He reached out his hands and connected with Joey's, digging his nails into the back of the blonde's hand.

Joey began moving faster, being careful to avoid what happened last time as he didn't want another bruised shoulder blade.

"Joey…" Yami breathed, nearly choking on his own saliva as his eyes blinked open and shut. "Harder…please."

Joey nodded, pushing more pressure into his lover, loving the sounds that were erupting from the smaller boy.

Yami shouted Joey's name over and over, moaning and arching his back. Joey rocked his hips in circular motions, harder and faster, as he watched his sweet lover come.

"Joey!" Yami screamed, lying limp on the bed, his energy exerted.

Joey soon followed after, pulling out of him and moving to lay beside him, panting.

"Goodnight, Yam. I love you." He whispered.

Yami sniffled, happy tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Joey. I love you, too."

XXX

Joey walked out of the nearby supermarket, a bag full of Kaylen's essentials in his hand. He had woken up in the wee hours of the morning to find that she only had enough formula for one more bottle, and you could never have enough diapers.

He strode up to the door of the apartment, setting the bag on the floor and reaching for his key, unlocking the door.

He walked in to the sound of Kaylen's crying. However, they didn't seem like wet or hungry cries, they seemed like frightened cries.

Joey's heart began to beat faster, thinking something happened to Yami, but became confused when he heard the shower running.

The blonde figured he was in the shower, and that Kaylen was scared because no one was paying attention to her.

Joey laid the bag on the counter, unpacking the baby's needs before tossing the bag into the garbage. He hummed lightly to himself as he slowly creaked the bathroom door open.

"Hey, Yami? I'm home."

No answer.

"Hmm…" Joey thought, walking into the bathroom and taking a quick look around.

"Yam? Did you hear me?"

Still no answer.

Joey's already thumping heart began attempting to jump out of his chest. He moved in front of the shower curtain and gently tugged it back, and to his surprise…

No one was there. The drain of the shower had been plugged, and a decent amount of water had filled the tub.

"What the hell…?"

Joey shut off the shower, swallowing the lump in his throat as he began to sweat.

"Yami? Yami, if you're hiding this is not funny. Come out right now."

Nothing.

Joey's senses registered that Kaylen was still crying. He figured he best tend to her before she became more upset.

He headed into the bedroom, but stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway.

The bed sheets were scattered on the floor, as if someone had been dragged out of bed. Things on the nightstand had been knocked over. Joey ran to the closet, running his hand over the top shelf.

The gun was gone…

"Oh, no…oh, no…" The blonde repeated over and over.

Someone kidnapped Yami, and Joey had a slight inkling as to who it was. But it didn't make sense…Kakashi was in jail…right?

Joey picked up Kaylen, sitting down on the bed and gently shushing her.

"It's okay, angel. Daddy's gonna be okay. Joey's gonna call the police, and they're gonna find daddy…he's gonna be fine…"

The baby began to quiet among hearing the familiar voice. Joey hoped Yami's captor didn't secretly hurt her, too…

He grabbed the phone off the counter, still holding Kaylen, as he dialed the police.

"Domino Police Department, how may I help you?"

Joey breathed. "My boyfriend's been kidnapped…"

"How do you know, sir?"

"My house has been ransacked…it looks like he was dragged out of bed…"

Joey mumbled some more information before hanging up the phone, rubbing the back of his hand over his sweaty forehead. It was then he realized the headline on the front page of the newspaper…

'Serial Rapist Kakashi Tsuki Escaped From Prison Last Evening'

Joey began to panic. He shook out his shirt, attempting to calm himself.

"I knew that dream was real…where the hell could he have possibly gone?"

Joey frantically dialed for his mother, tears coursing down his face.

"Hello?"

"Mom…" He sniffled. "Yami's been kidnapped…"

There was a pause. "What?!"

"Come over here, now…I need you to take Kaylen back to the hotel with you. I'm going to look for Yami."

"Do you know where he is?"

"I have an idea. Ma, please, I need you to do this for me…"

"Oh, sweetheart. I'll be there in a second."

XXX

Joey waited impatiently for the knock on the door. When it finally came, he shot up to answer it.

His mother stood in the doorway, tears streaming down her face. She hugged him instantly as he immediately returned the gesture.

"Oh, honey…are you okay? Where's Kaylen?"

"I'm fine. Kay's right here."

She picked up the baby and cuddled her against her shoulder.

"Oh, Kay…it's alright, dear." She whispered to the still lightly crying child.

Joey sat on the couch, his face in his hands, as his mother packed up Kaylen's necessities in a bag. She walked packed over to him and handed him a tissue, sitting down to rub his back.

Joey wiped his eyes and nose, tears continuing to fall. He leaned on his mother and sobbed as she squeezed his shoulder.

"He'll be fine, honey. Don't worry. Yami will be fine."

Eventually, he stood.

"I'm going to the campgrounds. They have a lot of secluded buildings over there."

His mother sighed. "Are you sure that's where he'll be?"

"I had a dream about it. I've been to the campgrounds before with Tristan. They have the big long hallway…with all the different rooms. Just like my dream. I didn't realize it 'till a little while ago, I guess."

Mrs. Wheeler gathered up Kaylen and her belongings.

"Be. Careful. Joseph. You understand?"

Joey nodded. "Yes, mom. I love you."

His mother cried at this, bear-hugging him and kissing him.

"Love you, too, honey. I'll see you soon."

Joey watched his mother leave with Kaylen. He quickly sprung into action, moving to the kitchen and opening the silverware drawer.

He stuffed a steak knife into his pocket.

Dun! Dun! Dun!

Yay, suspense! 

Alright now, do I need to ask it?

**R&R!**

GK09


	9. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Dang, we've got some impatient people!

Yes, yes! Lots and lots of reviews! I be so happy!

Figured I might as well get another update in. I've got some free time, so, why not, right?

Plus, school starts Monday. Not sure how forgiving AP English will be…

I'm upping the rating, too…just to be safe. This chapter's gonna get a little cuckoo…

Baby Makes Three

Joey staggered his way through the rain, pushing random tree branches out of his way as he headed through the woods. He didn't remember the camp being so far away!

It was quiet. The camp was empty now that school was back in session, so all the campers had packed up and left. There were plenty of scattered cabins, but Joey had a feeling he knew exactly where Yami was.

Like his dream had predicted, there was a different set of cabins where the counselors would stay. A long hallway, and several rooms. Just like his dream.

The rain made it difficult to see. Joey pressed his hand up against his forehead to create a shield to prevent the water from drizzling into his eyes. He could feel the point of the knife pressing into his thigh. He probably already gave himself a scratch by now, but the blonde didn't care. All that mattered right now was Yami.

'Why did they have to make it in the woods? Damn, people…' The blonde thought to himself as he kicked pebbles down the muddy pathway.

He was fighting the urge to call out for Yami. He didn't want Kakashi to know he was there so he could attempt some kind of surprise attack.

Joey sighed, running a hand through his sopping hair and sitting down to rest on one of the benches. Just then, he looked off into the distance. There was a long, rectangular shaped cabin. The same one he had been in with Tristan. He may have been seeing things, but he could see some form of light flickering through the side window.

He shot up and continued trudging forward.

XXX

"You damn people think you can send me to jail. Nobody sends me to jail. I swear to God I'll kill every damn person on the planet if I have to. Good for nothing sons of bitches…"

Kakashi went rambling on as a petrified Yami sat hugging his knees on one of the cots. It had been this way since the early morning. Because of that, he was still clad in his pajamas, which were now soaked and sticking to his skin.

Kakashi rubbed a cloth over the gun he had stolen from Joey's closet after weaseling its hiding place out of Yami. He flicked the trigger with his thumb, closing one eye and aiming it at the wall.

"You know I used to be a hunter. 'Could kill a deer from almost a mile away. My aim's never off…"

Yami was afraid to breath. He slowly and carefully inhaled a gulp of air, holding it for a second before exhaling through his nose.

"What's a matter? You ain't scared of me, are you?"

Yami froze, looking up at him with wide, terrified eyes.

"Um, well…I do-

Yami stopped when Kakashi's foot collided with his ribcage. He let out a sharp cry, clutching his wounded stomach with his hand.

"Just do what you want…and leave me alone…" Yami whispered.

"Leave you alone? Hell, I won't leave you alone. I'm gonna kill your sorry ass."

Yami sobbed, hugging his knees closer to his chest.

"I'm going to have my way with you first, of course…"

Kakashi pushed the frightened king down onto his back, ripping off his shirt and tugging off his pants, throwing them to the side in a heap.

"Please, stop…I'll do anything else, please…"

The man didn't listen. He went about pulling down Yami's boxers so they remained at his ankles. Kakashi towered over him and began unbuckling his belt.

Yami's mind began to wander, thinking of what he should do next. If he tried to fight, he'd end up dead.

The flame from the candle in the corner flickered, then went out. A frustrated Kakashi removed the lighter from his pocket and relit the wick, pulling something else out of his pocket.

Yami's breathing became even heavier when he watched Kakashi bring over a needle, filled half-way with a clear liquid.

"It's a sedative. It won't make you pass out; it'll just make you a little limp. But don't worry; you'll still be able to feel all the pain…"

Yami swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut as Kakashi inserted the needle into his upper arm, the drug slowly beginning to take effect.

Kakashi tore the shorts off of his ankles, leaning on all fours over top of the king and moving down to kiss him.

Yami cried as he felt the kisses move lower and lower, and even lower to places Joey wouldn't even go. He screamed when he felt Kakashi grab him, his limp body having no control over the situation. Then, he felt a searing pain erupt from his bottom as Kakashi brutally pushed into him, tearing in and out.

Yami could already feel blood trickling from his rear, Kakashi continuing his assault as Yami screamed and shouted.

XXX

Joey stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the all-to-familiar scream.

"Yami…" He breathed, noting that it wasn't an ordinary scream due to the choked grunts that were following it.

"Oh my God…" Joey whispered to himself, exaggerating each syllable as he took off into the cabin.

The door at the end of the hall was shut, but he could see the light from the flickering candle underneath it. Yami's screams were still echoing from behind the wood.

Joey gripped the handle, finding the door to be locked. He cursed to himself lightly. There was no more time to hide.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Kakashi stopped, turning towards the door. Yami's hazy mind barely registered what was happening, but payed attention when he heard Joey's voice.

"Open the God damn door, you bastard…" Joey roared, his usually gentle voice ringing with anger.

Kakashi grabbed the gun, causing Yami's eyes to widen.

'No…Joey!' Yami thought, his attempt to get up failing due to the drug.

"Open the door right now, or I'll break it down. You hear me?"

Kakashi snickered. "Why don't you stay right there where you are and allow me to entertain you, huh?"

Joey grunted. "What?!"

He heard Yami scream as Kakashi advanced on him again to finish what he started.

"JOEY!" Yami yelled. "HELP ME, JO-mph!

Kakshi slapped a strip of duct tape over Yami's mouth, his screams becoming muffled.

"I'm comin' baby, you just hang on!" Joey shouted, moving back against the opposite wall and running into the door, ready to break it down.

Joey backed up and ran into the door again, pleased as he began to hear the old wood crack. Repeating this several times, he waited until he had one more shove to go before grabbing the knife from his pocket.

Positioning the knife like a mad rapper, Joey rammed his left shoulder into the door. It swung open harshly as the broken boards clattered onto the floor.

Joey was taken aback by the scene before him. His helpless, seemingly motionless boyfriend lying defenseless and naked, and his rapist on top of him, Kakashi's head between Yami's legs…

Joey grabbed a fistful of Kakashi's thick black hair, kneeing him in the head as he stumbled onto his side.

Yami gasped for air, tears and sweat pouring down his face. His throbbing middle was becoming too much for him to handle.

Kakashi struggled up, snatching the gun in his shaky hands and also noting the knife in Joey's.

He aimed the gun at Yami.

"You try and kill me…your little boyfriend dies, you understand?"

Joey's brown eyes were glazed over in fury; he flashed them, swinging his blonde bangs out of his eyes and stepping forward slightly.

"Put the gun down."

"Make me, you prick."

Joey charged forward, tackling Kakashi to the ground a pressing the side of the knife into his throat.

"Joey!"

Joey froze when he realized the gun was digging into his temple.

"How about you put down the knife?" Kakashi whispered.

"I don't think so…" The blonde said, panting.

Kakashi slammed the gun against his head, Joey clutching his cranium and attempting to stand.

Yami tried to get up and help, feeling that the drug was wearing off. He stopped when the blonde motioned for him to stay down.

Watching in horror, Yami stared as the two boys in front of him waged in an all-out fist fight. He scooted back into the corner to avoid being hit.

Yami began to cry again when more waves of pain shot throughout his body. His tears also came out of sympathy when he saw his lover's black eye and bleeding nose.

Kakashi shoved Joey back into the corner, kneeing him in the stomach. Joey retaliated with a blow to Kakashi's nether regions. It allowed him time to regain himself as he watched the man cower onto the ground.

Joey wiped the dripping blood from his nose with the back of his hand, stopping suddenly when Kakashi rose again.

Kakashi grabbed Joey by the shoulder, kneeing him again. He watched the blonde crumple in the corner before advancing on Yami.

Yami eeped in surprise, trying to move; however his aching body disagreed.

Kakashi yanked Yami's head upwards, forcing him to look at him. He slapped the king across the face, turning his head back around to face him again.

He dragged Yami back down onto the cot, not noticing Joey getting back up behind him.

"Now, I still don't think we're quite done yet…"

"I…I don't think so…"

Joey picked up his knife, stabbing Kakashi into his shoulder and leaving the rest protruding. He then picked up the gun, closing his eyes before quickly sticking to Kakashi's temple and pulling the trigger.

Time slowed as both boys watched the man's dead body crumple to the ground.

Yami was still lying flat on his back, legs forced open, eyes closed, trembling. Joey let the gun clatter to the ground as he dropped onto his knees to pick up and embrace his lover.

The boys clung to each other desperately, both in need of medical attention. Joey kissed Yami's cheek, the king not seeming fazed as some of the blood from Joey's nose came along with it.

Tears poured down Joey's face, mixing with the blood as he stared into his lover's eyes.

"I love you so much, baby…" He whispered.

Yami sobbed at the admiration, clinging to the blonde's neck and sobbing.

Joey pulled away. "We need to get help out here…"

Yami nodded. "Is there a phone somewhere?"

"There has to be…"

Yami listened to Joey scamper up and down the hall before returning with a smile on his face, holding up the device.

XXX

Joey sat impatiently on the bed as a nurse plastered bandages onto the side of his head. Another nurse was applying medication over his bruised eye. He crinkled his nose where more bandages lay.

"Alright, honey. There you go." The nurse said, giving him a pat on the back and allowing him to sit up.

"Oh…I feel like crap…" He muttered.

The nurse smiled. "I'll get you some pain medicine, honey."

Joey watched her leave the room. His lips formed a smile when another woman came into the room.

"Mom!" Joey cried, holding out his arms as she ran to him.

"Oh, baby…" She said, crying. "I told you to be careful."

Joey smiled. "I was careful. I'm not dead, am I?"

She smiled at him, running a hand through his hair as the nurse came back to give him his medicine.

He waited until he had swallowed the pills before asking…

"Is my boyfriend alright?"

The nurse put on a smile. "He suffered a little, you know. Some internal bleeding through the rectum. Everything's all patched up, though. It didn't look like he was beaten, just a couple of bruises. He's going to be sore for a little while, so make sure you give him plenty of pillows, okay?"

Joey nodded, smiling. "Sure."

His mother rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, there's someone else here to see you, too."

Joey frowned. "Who?"

Mrs. Wheeler, opened the door and motioned to someone with her hand.

In walked Serenity, and in her hand was the baby carrier, and in the carrier, of course, was Kaylen.

"Kay!" Joey cried, standing up to take her from Serenity.

Joey picked up the baby in his arms.

"Oh, Kay. I'm so glad you're alright." He hugged her against his shoulder and swayed back and forth.

Serenity snickered. "And…she's got a surprise for you!"

Joey sniffed the air, his face scrunching up.

"Oh, jeez. Kay, I thought I told you to save the crapping for Yami!"

Okay!!!!

I'll get to Yami in the next chapter, but don't worry, he's A-okay!

Now, let's see if we can keep those reviews going.

I'm sure I'll get a lot of feedback on this chapter…

R&Review your little bottoms off!

GK09


	10. The Question!

Hey!!

Here I am up early in the morning ready to write another chapter!

School went well, too…aside from the bunch of morons in my history class.

My apologies if this is a little shorter, too…

Baby Makes Three

A nurse led Joey, who was carrying Kaylen in one arm, up to the room where Yami had been stationed.

"Alright, now. He's right on in there. Just be careful, okay?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah. I'll be careful."

The nurse smiled and opened the door for him before turning around and walking away.

Joey closed the door lightly behind him to find Yami, lying on his left side asleep on the bed. Several pillows were placed and positioned behind his backside.

Joey slowly slid over the chair in the corner of the room and sat down, resting his head on the bed and gently sitting Kaylen down beside her dad.

Yami's eyes slit open. He smiled.

"Hey…" He whispered.

Joey smiled back. "Hey, baby." He leaned in to kiss the king's cheek.

Yami turned his attention to the baby. He laughed lightly to himself as the baby twiddled her fingers in the blanket.

"Hi, sweetheart…" He whispered to her, causing her to look up at him and giggle.

"How are you?" Joey asked.

Yami paused. "Okay, I suppose. I'm a bit sore in some places."

Joey nodded. "I know. I'm gonna take extra special care or you, hun."

Yami smiled. "Oh, Joey. You do too much."

Joey laughed, reaching for his lover's hand to give it a kiss.

Some silence passes between the boys, neither really knowing what to say. Joey decided to speak up.

"Were you asleep when he broke in?"

Yami nodded. "Yeah. I thought it was you."

Joey nodded back. "Did he hurt you then?"

Yami swallowed and shook his head. "No. He was more focused on getting me out of the house."

"He didn't threaten Kaylen, did he?"

Yami paused. "He told me if I didn't go with him he would drown her in the bathtub."

Joey frowned. "Well, that explains why the shower was running."

Yami nodded, both boys turning towards Kaylen when they heard her mutter something.

Yami smiled, ruffling the bit of black hair she had been growing. "What did you say, angel?"

She picked up the sheet between her tiny fingers, shaking it up and down. She squished her nose with her index finger.

"Da!" She cried, then burst into a fit of giggles.

Yami's mouth gaped open as he sat up some more.

"Joey! She said dad!"

Joey chuckled. "Actually, she said 'da', but hey, it's close enough…"

Yami cuddled the baby closer to him. "My baby can talk!"

"Yeah," Joey said. "She speaks two languages now. English and gibberish."

Yami laughed. "Pretty soon she'll be saying more words. Then she'll be walking. And then she'll be 25 and I'll be really old!"

Joey smiled, taking the king's hand.

"Yes, but you'll still be beautiful."

Yami stopped, gazing into Joey's brown eyes which sparkled with love and compassion.

"Who would've thought we'd end up like this?"

Joey paused. "Like what?"

Yami sighed. "Dating."

"Well, actually, Yam, I…" Joey trailed off.

"What?"

Joey took a breath, pulling something out of his pocket that he had purchased when he was out the other morning.

"I have a question for you…"

Yami smiled. "Alright."

"How much do you love me?"

Yami frowned. "More than I've ever loved anything in the entire world. Aside from Kaylen, of course. Joey, you've done wonderful things for me. You're helping me father my baby. You just saved me from death. You were there for me when I needed you. Of course I love you."

Joey sighed. "Well, good, 'cause I have another question for you…"

Yami watched Joey pull the box out of his pocket.

Joey slid off the chair he had been sitting on so he was on one knee, that way he could do this properly. He opened the top of the black box and whispered…

"Yami Moto." He took a breath, smiling. "Will you marry me?"

Yami lifted himself up off his pillows, staring shocked into Joey's eyes. He smiled as tears began to pour down his face.

"Oh, Joey…" He placed a hand across his chest. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Yami wiped away tears with his right hand as Joey slid the ring onto the left. The boys clasped onto each other in a hug, Joey rocking the king back and forth.

"This is going to make another happy ending for us, huh?" Joey said.

Yami smiled. "It most certainly will. In more ways than one…"

Yay! Short and sweet!

Okay, so, that means it's almost time for the wedding!

R&R!

GK09


	11. Time With Baby!

Hellooo, everyone!

Yay! Another good day at school! This year's our lucky year to plan the prom, so, I'm excited!

Anyway, still glad everyone still likes the story!

Now, let's continue it!

Baby Makes Three

Joey set the baby carrier down on the floor, digging the key to the apartment from his pocket. Yami stood next to him, supporting his sore frame against the wall whilst admiring the sparkling diamond on his finger.

Joey took Yami by the hand and picked up the carrier in the other, assisting Yami inside the house and leading him to the couch.

"Alright, babe." He said, waiting until Yami was comfortable by piling pillows behind his back. "Home sweet home!"

Yami smiled. "You can say that again…"

Yami took the chance to look around the house. It was still quite a mess, considering Joey had not returned home since the other morning. He looked passed the kitchen and into the bedroom where the sheets still lay scattered on the floor.

Kaylen held out her tiny arms, waiting for one of the two boys to come pick her up. It was quite exciting now that she could speak. She amused herself by pointing to and calling everything they passed by on the way home 'da'.

Joey unbuckled her from the carrier and picked her up. She squealed happily, loving his attention.

"Okay, missy," Joey said. "I bet you're hungry!"

Yami relaxed back into the couch, tired, yet happy to be home. He watched sleepily as Joey fixed Kaylen a bottle, which seemed hard for the blonde since he was still holding her.

Yami closed his eyes for one second, however opened them when Joey handed him a mug of tea.

"Drink that, hun. It'll help you relax."

Yami smiled. "Thanks."

Joey sat down next to him, allowing Kaylen to hold the bottle for herself with her own teeny hands, while he held his own mug in the other.

That is, until Kaylen pulled the bottle from her mouth and tossed it onto the ground, bursting into a fit of laughter.

Yami sighed. "Young lady, finish your dinner, please…" He said, reaching down to pick up the bottle until a rush of pain shot up his back.

Joey immediately took over. "Here, honey. I'll take Kaylen for now. You go on and go to sleep, okay?"

Yami nodded. "Alright."

Joey waited for him to shut the door before setting Kaylen down on the couch so he could lay her blanket down on the floor.

"Okay, so, if you're not hungry, how about we just play for a little while, huh?"

The baby stared at him blankly, only understanding the word 'play'. She stuffed two fingers into her mouth, letting drool slide down her chin.

Joey chuckled, pulling a tissue from the box and wiping her slobbery face and hands whilst she mumbled aggravated noises at him.

"Well, Kay, if you don't like me to clean you then stop making messes!"

The baby clapped her hands and laughed, reaching down to play with her feet.

Joey lay down on his stomach on the floor, propping his chin up with his hands.

"You know what?" He said, causing her to look up. "What if we make a special surprise for daddy since he's not feeling well?"

The baby smiled, putting her freshly cleaned fingers back into her mouth. Joey rolled his eyes and laughed, moving to the cabinet to find one of the things his mother had bought for her.

"Finger painting!" Joey cried, pretending to be excited to make Kaylen laugh.

He set down a piece of newspaper, laying a blank sheet of paper on top of it. He then showed Kaylen what to do by taking one of her fingers and dipping it in the paint, swirling it around on the paper.

"Go ahead, go crazy. You need a bath, anyway."

Kaylen smiled, copying what the blonde had shown her and this time dipping her entire hand in the paint. She admired her red hand for a second before slapping it down onto the paper, leaving a big red handprint.

Joey laughed, sticking in his own finger to join her.

"You know what else daddy would really like?"

"Da?" She questioned.

"Not just 'da'…" He said. "How about 'daddy'?"

Joey moved closer to her, taking interlocking their hands together and smiling.

"Come on, say it with me…" He said. "Daddy…"

She laughed, but no words came out. Joey frowned.

"Da-dy…" He said, a bit slower this time.

"Da!" She cried.

"No…dad-dy. Dad-dy…"

"Day." She said, laughing at her mistake.

Joey smiled slyly, waving a finger at her.

"Come on, I know it's in there. Dad-dy!"

Joey repeated the word several time, shaking his hands in the air to encourage her.

"Dad-dy…dad-dy, Kaylen…come on…"

Kaylen pursed her lips together, leaning in towards Joey's face.

"Daddy!" She cried, giggling.

Joey's clapped his hands, causing her to so the same.

"That a girl! Good job!"

Joey picked the mess up off the ground, setting the picture down on the counter to dry. He then carried Kaylen into the bathroom. The tub was still filled with water.

'_He told me if I didn't go with him he would drown Kaylen in the bathtub…'_

Joey shook the thought from his head, removing the old water from the tub and filling it about two inches with fresh, warm water. He took off the dress Kaylen had been wearing and set her down gently in the tub.

She protested at first, crossing her arms and giving Joey angry faces. Joey simply smiled, pulling her body wash out of the cabinet and squirting a reasonable amount into his hands, running them over her hair and skin.

"So what do you think, Kay." He said. "Daddy and I are getting married."

Her eyes brightened. "Daddy?" She questioned.

Joey nodded, smiling. "Yep. Me and daddy. That's okay, isn't it? I mean, I don't need your permission, do I?"

Kaylen giggled.

"Good. 'Cause…I love him. And, I love you."

XXX

Yami emerged from the bedroom, rested and refreshed. He smiled when he saw Joey watching TV in the couch with Kaylen.

"Hey, honey." He said.

Joey smiled. "Hey. Sleep okay?"

Yami nodded. "Yeah. I'm still sore, though."

Joey stood, walking to face Yami.

"Kaylen has a present for you."

Yami grinned. "Is it what I think it is?"

Joey laughed, smiling. "Nope."

He picked the picture up off the counter, handing it to Yami.

"Oh, Kay. This is beautiful! Thank you, angel." He said, leaning down to give her a kiss.

Joey held the baby tighter, encouraging her to speak.

"She's got another present. I'm just waiting to see if she'll do it."

Kaylen glanced at Joey, who was nudging his head towards Yami.

"Who is that, Kay? What's his name?"

Kaylen opened her mouth, giggling. "Daddy!" She cried.

Yami's mouth opened wider than before, taking the baby from Joey's arms.

"Oh, Joey, how sweet. Thank you."

Joey smiled, watching as Yami rubbed his nose against Kaylen's.

The boys went to sit down on the couch, Kaylen sitting on her blanket.

"Have you been thinking about the wedding?" Yami asked.

Joey shrugged. "A little, yeah. I think it should be small. I mean, not a lot of people even know we're together."

Yami sighed. "I know. I would just feel guilty not inviting Yugi, or anyone else.

"Yam," Joey started. "We haven't spoken to Yugi in almost two years. What'll he think when we tell him about the baby? What will anyone think?"

Yami shifted his glance to the wall, sighing. "I don't know, Joey. I guess you're right, though. The wedding should be small. But we don't know that many people as of right now. I think all we would have would be your mother and Serenity…"

Joey stood. "That's all we need. Besides, we can't pay for a big wedding, anyway. It'll be me, you, my mom, and Serenity. The people who really truly care for us."

Yami smiled, standing next to him. "I agree. Does your mother know about our engagement?"

Joey shook his head. "No. But I don't think she'll be surprised."

"Why don't you tell her now?" Yami suggested.

"Alright."

Joey stood to grab the phone, dialing his mom's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom!" He said. "I've got some more news for you!"

Okkkaaay!!!

Well, next chapter will be the big day! And…I'm still debating on how to do the ending. Or, when the ending will be. I'll update you on that.

Anyway, how about updating me with some reviews?

R&R!

GK09


	12. Romance! And other stuff!

Hey, everybody! Figured I better do this now before the vacation's over!

Uhhh…

Yeah, here we go!

Baby Makes Three

The room was quiet. White washed walls, bouquets of roses, and a red carpet runner.

At the end of the fabric stood Joey, dressed in a tux he had cheaply rented from a nearby company. Next to him, the minister his mother had recommended for the two boys.

Joey was both nervous and excited. Tiny butterflies fluttered up his tummy and into his throat. He gazed out into the eyes of his mother and Serenity. Mrs. Wheeler wore a sleek navy dress, while Serenity matched her long brown locks with a burgundy color.

There was no one else present. Both boys deciding that their former friends did not deserve an invite. They were afraid that if they came out with their relationship the others would disown them; especially with Kaylen.

Joey tapped his foot, smiling at his mother whose eyes glistened with unshed tears. She was fighting the urge to run up and hug her son.

Suddenly, around the corner, a shadow slid onto the wall. Joey recognized him immediately through the spikes in his hair. His mother and Serenity both stood, turning towards the open doorway as Yami worked his way inside.

Yami wore white, being he was the 'bride' of the wedding, even though he wasn't a girl.

In his arms, was Kaylen.

The boys stood, facing each other, smiling.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to wed this lovely couple-a couple who is not afraid to admit their differences. Joseph Wheeler and Yami Moto.

Joey and Yami weren't exactly listening to what was being said. They continuously gazed at each other, giggling and smiling as Kaylen made annoyed faces.

Joey hadn't been expecting the baby to be so involved in the wedding. It was Yami's last second choice to take her out with him. Although she didn't genetically belong to Joey, soon, she would be legally bound to him.

"Joseph, do you take Yami to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish, through sickness and health, and for the well-being of this majestic, beautiful child; brought into this world to a family she rightfully deserves."

Joey nodded, take a deep breath to block his tears.

"I do."

"And, Yami, do you take Joseph to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish, through sickness and health, and for the well-being of this child."

Yami wiped his eyes with his index finger.

"I do."

The minister mumbled a few more words, the boys, again, not completely listening.

"You may kiss the-oh, just kiss."

The boys laughed. Yami threw his arms around Joey's neck as the blonde spun him in a circle.

They held hands as the exited into the hallway.

XXX

Joey and Yami invited the two Wheeler girls back to the apartment for a party they had been planning.

Mrs. Wheeler took some pictures of her son and new son-in-law. Also, her 'official' granddaughter.

The four sat around the kitchen table, enjoying cake and good conversation. Yami and Joey still stared at each other, each admiring every little thing about the other. Kaylen stabbed her fingers into the piece of cake on Joey's plate.

"Hey!" He cried. "I wasn't finished with that!"

She ate the icing off of her fingers, smiling and giggling. Joey laughed and picked her up, bringing her over to the sink to wash her sticky hand.

Yami smiled. "She's growing up so fast…"

Mrs. Wheeler nodded. "She's so beautiful, honey. You boys are so lucky." She stopped to glance up at the clock.

"Oh, my. What a day we've had! Well, Serenity, I think we'd better let the boys spend some time together as husband and…husband?"

Yami chuckled. "Sure, why not."

The girls hugged the boys goodbye, giving lots of kisses to Kaylen.

Joey watched as the door closed behind them, turning around to face Yami.

"You know something?"

Yami looked up. "What?"

Joey sat down on the couch, motioning for the king to sit beside him.

"You know what would sound really good right now…?"

"What?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, we have to wait for Kay to go to sleep…" Yami said.

Joey laughed. "I know. Well, it's almost eight. She should be ready any time now…"

The couple sat on the couch, watching TV, waiting for Kaylen to fall asleep. They made it through two episodes of Friends, and half way through an Everybody Loves Raymond before Joey took notice that the baby had fallen asleep.

He stood. "Alright, Yam."

Yami smirked. "Let's go…"

Joey took Yami by the hand, leading him back into the bedroom, laying Kaylen down in her crib.

He turned back to Yami, who was already prepared, lying on the bed in his underwear.

"Damn, you work fast!" Joey laughed.

Yami smiled. "When it comes to you, I do."

Joey sighed, removing his own garments before climbing onto the bed.

"Okay, babe. You ready?"

Yami closed his eyes, nodding.

The blonde slowly pushed into him, tiny squeaks pouring from the king's mouth as he began to arch his back.

Joey leaned down to kiss on his chest, all the while moving faster, listening closely as Yami moaned and groaned beneath him.

"Joey…" He breathed. "I love you so much. Please, harder."

Joey nodded, picking up his movements until he was practically slamming into him, the headboard banging up against the wall.

Yami cries only got louder, the neighbors probably thought they were crazy. He cried out everytime Joey hit, the blonde attempting to move a teeny bit slower as to not hurt the boy, since the attack upon him happened only a few weeks ago.

Yami sat himself up, clinging to Joey's neck as he shifted his hips. His narrowed eyes gazed into Joey's. Sweat dripped down the blonde's forehead as he mouthed an 'I love you' to his husband.

Joey sat up himself, all the while still pushing into Yami. He could feel himself coming, nodding at Yami.

Yami shut his eyes as he came, moaning louder when he felt the blonde come as well; hot, sticky semen filling his body as he panted, collapsing into Joey's arms onto the bed.

The boys didn't bother to get under the covers. They fell asleep, naked, on top of their bed.

XXX

Joey sat on the couch, Yami lying across his lap. He rubbed the king's tummy, as Yami had been complaining that he hadn't been feeling well as of lately.

The blonde watched as he stood up again, shutting the bathroom door behind him. He cringed as the sound of Yami gagging hit his ears.

"Ugh…" He whispered to himself, turning up the TV in an attempt to drown out the terrible noise.

Yami exited the bathroom, thinking silently to himself. Ideas popped into his head as he quickly grabbed his wallet off the counter.

"Where are you going?" Joey asked.

"Oh, I just need to get something…"

"You want me to go with you?"

"No!" Yami quickly scurried out the door, slamming it behind him.

Joey shrugged, getting up to tend to Kaylen as her crying erupted from the bedroom.

XXX

Yami paced back and forth in the bathroom, the pregnancy test sitting on the sink, preparing its results. The king nibbled his fingernails, clicking his heels against the floor trying to pass time.

"Come on, come on…" He whispered to the device, which remained blank. He turned away and faced the shower, nervously rubbing his hands over his eyes.

After a couple more minutes of waiting, Yami shuffled himself over, picking up the test. He closed his eyes and held it up in front of his face.

Positive.

Yami's eyes widened. He quietly celebrated to himself, skipping across the bathroom floor and almost tripping over the rug. He couldn't wait to tell Joey!

He cleared his throat and opened the bathroom door. Joey lay on the floor, building various objects out of blocks with Kaylen. Yami sighed and approached him.

"Hello, darling…" He said sweetly.

Joey did a double take, smiling at his husband.

"Hey, baby. You were in there for a while. Is everything okay?"

Yami nodded, fake-smiling, trying to keep his composure.

"Yes, yes, everything's fine! You know what, I'm going to make you some dinner!"

Joey sat up. "Aw, that's very nice of you, honey."

"You just wait here…"

Joey did as he was told, waiting for about twenty minutes as he watched the king go crazy, running back and forth to the stove, cabinet, and refrigerator. He looked like a chicken with its head cut off.

Yami finally stopped, pulling out the blonde's chair for him and setting a plate in front of him.

"Hmm, looks good, Yam." Joey said, kissing the king on the cheek.

"Do you notice a pattern?" Yami asked.

Joey stared at his food. Tiny, mini-hamburgers, baby corn, and baby carrots. He looked up at Yami.

"You want me to lose weight, don't you?"

Yami chuckled, waving his hands. "No, no, of course not! See! It's all _baby_ food!"

Joey shrugged. "Does this have something to do with Kaylen?"

Yami sighed. He loved the blonde to death, but he was still always going to be stupid.

"Joey…"

"Yes, Yami?"

"I'm pregnant."

WOOHOO!

Yes, thank you MissYamiGirl411…perfect idea. Never even crossed my mind.

I learned something in history the other day that I've been sharing with everyone, so, I'll share it with you guys, too.

Today's History Lesson: I discovered where the term 'hooker' comes from. The was a man in the Civil War named Joseph Hooker, and he was very fond of prostitutes. So, at the camp where all the soldiers were stationed, there were a lot of them walking around. They were nicknamed 'hookers', because of his last name. From then on, prostitutes were also called 'hookers'.

Just thought I'd share that with you…

R&R!

GK09


	13. Birthday Are Fun! Yay!

Hello, fanfictioners!

Boy, oh boy…Alegebra II is stinky. If I hear the word 'negative' one more time I think I might crack. I can't factor, either! GRR!

Sorry for the wait, by the way. But, the above statement probably explains that…

Anyway…

Baby Makes Three

Kaylen toddled across the room, her fuzzy pink blanket dragging behind her on the floor. Since she had learned how to walk only a little while ago, she moved more like a penguin than a person.

She gripped the edge of the kitchen table and pulled herself onto a chair.

On top of the table was a bright pink birthday cake. Of course, it was encased in plastic so the pesky little girl couldn't get into it. She leaned over the table, folding her arms and admiring the confection.

Her tiny pigtails swung as she bobbed her head back and forth.

Joey walked out from the bedroom, setting a wrapped box down on the counter and sneaking up on her.

"Hey, you!" He cried, tickling her sides as she giggled in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Nuttin'!" She said, nibbling her fingertips and cutely squinting her eyes.

"Nothing?" He repeated. "I think somebody sees their birthday cake!"

Kaylen nodded her head profusely.

Joey smiled, sitting down at the table to join her.

"You can't have any until Grandma and Aunt Serenity get here…"

She pouted, putting on her best puppy face and sighing.

"Daddy?" She asked.

Joey chuckled. "Daddy's in the shower. Give him another minute."

"'Kay." She hopped off the chair and toddled over to the couch, grabbing her doll. She held it in her hands as she began to run in circles.

She stopped when she heard the bathroom door open. She squealed with excitement as Yami walked through the opening, hanging his towel on the rack to dry.

"Daddy!" She cried, waddling over and throwing up her arms.

Yami sighed, smiling tiredly.

"Aw, baby. Daddy's tummy's getting bigger. I don't know if I should pick you up…"

Kaylen frowned, following him as he went to sit down on the couch. She climbed on top of his knee and pointed to his belly.

Yami smiled. "What's in there?"

Kaylen giggled. "Baby!"

Yami chuckled. "That's right! Are you going to be nice to the baby?"

Kaylen thought a bit, then nodded.

"Do you promise to be a good big sister?" Yami asked sternly.

"Good." She repeated, reaching down to pull up her toes.

"Alright."

Yami ran his hands through her hair, twirling his fingers around her pigtails as she turned her head towards him and grinned.

Joey took her shoes out from under the coffee table and prepared to place them on her feet.

She stopped him, scooting down onto the floor.

"I do it…" She said proudly, proceeding to put both shoes on the wrong feet, then stare back up at Joey.

"I don't think so…" Joey laughed, removing the pink sandals and correcting them.

A knock at the door made her jump up with excitement.

Joey chuckled and answered it, hugging his mother and Serenity as they entered the apartment.

Mrs. Wheeler hugged Yami as well before kneeling down to Kaylen's level.

"Hello, angel!" She said sweetly.

Kaylen bit at her fingertips and giggled.

"Hi mommom!" She managed, her vocal skills not quite right yet.

"Look at those pretty shoes!" Mrs. Wheeler said, taking the tot's tiny feet in her hands.

Kaylen smiled. "I pick it."

"You picked them out?"

She nodded. "Daddy buy."

Yami smiled, leaning back into the couch and rubbing his full tummy. He was about 4 months now, the couple having gone in for a check up about a week ago.

"So…" Mrs. Wheeler started. "Did you boys find out what the baby is?"

Joey and Yami looked at each other, smirking.

"Maybe…" Joey said.

Serenity went about playing with Kaylen when the toddler dragged her over to her toy chest.

The three watched them play for a while, before Mrs. Wheeler turned back to the boys to ask again.

"Come on, now…" She said playfully. "Is it a boy?"

"Maybe…" Joey said slyly.

"Is it a girl?"

"Maybeeee…."

"Joseph!"

"Ma, relax! I'm just playin'!" Joey laughed.

Yami sighed, closing his tired eyes.

"Let's just say we'll be adding a little testosterone to the Wheeler family…"

XXX

The happily family sat around the kitchen table; lit candles were set in the middle of the table while everyone enjoyed some of Kaylen's birthday cake (but not after singing her happy birthday, of course!)

The happy 1-year-old ignored her fork and dug her hands into the cake, reaching out to offer some to Yami, who shook his head politely and smiled.

"No thank you, precious." He said "Daddy already has some."

Kaylen smiled as Yami reached for a napkin and wiped the sticky mess off of her fingers.

Mrs. Wheeler stood.

"Well, boys, thank you for the lovely little time. Happy birthday, sweetie pie!" She cried, pressing kisses all over Kaylen's face.

Kaylen waved her hands at her grandma and aunt as they left.

"Bye bye!" She cried, Serenity giving her one last wave before closing the door.

Joey kissed Yami goodnight as he headed of to bed, the blonde picking up Kaylen and preparing to tackle the sticky kiddie in the bathtub.

Yay! Another chapter down!

And…I have another history lesson for you guys! (Thanks, Mr. Kline!)

Today's History Lesson: Ever wonder where the phrase "It's raining cats and dogs" came from? Well, let me share it with you! During the Wild West era and the time of the gold and silver rushes, cowboys would build houses so they could stay close to the regions that had a lot of the elements. (These groups of houses were called 'boomtowns', if you wanna know…) Anyway, a lot of the houses had holes in the roof, which were warm and cozy when the rain came. Well, when it rained, cats and dogs (and other animals) would nest themselves inside these holes. However, sometimes the roof was too slippery for them to climb on, and they would slide off the roof! So, you would have cats and dogs falling off your roof, like it was raining cats and dogs!

Whew! That was a long one!

R&R!

GK09


	14. Baby Makes Quatro!

Hello, everyone! Sorry I've been taking so long to update! Seems like time flies faster when you're in school…

Annnd…homework sucks…

But at least I understand math now!

Baby Makes Three

Yami sat in the bathtub, rubbing his full tummy. He was due at any day now; long, dark marks rode up and down his stomach from where his abdomen had contorted to make room for their new baby boy.

Joey creaked open the door to check on him.

"Hey," He said "How's it going?"

Yami sighed, leaning his head back against the rim of the tub.

"Okay," He replied quietly, bringing up handfuls of hot water and running them through his hair.

Joey kneeled down to his eye-level, bringing up his own digits to sweep through his lover's spikes.

The boys sat in silence, admiring the calmness of the water and romantic atmosphere.

Suddenly, several strikes of pain shot up Yami's stomach. He quickly sat up and grabbed a hold of himself, taking Joey's arm in the process.

"What's wrong?!" Joey cried, providing Yami a supporting hand.

"I think it's time, Joey!" Yami cried back, both painfully and exuberantly.

XXX

Joey watched, yet again, as a wheelchair took Yami off towards the delivery rooms. He was holding Kaylen, since he didn't have time to whisk her off to his mother's.

"Alright, Kay," He said. "Let's go call grandma, and then we'll wait for daddy, okay?"

He sat her in a chair as she swung her legs and smiled.

"Daddy okay?" She questioned, not enjoying the fact that her father was in obvious discomfort.

Joey nodded, patting her knee.

"Daddy's gonna be just fine; don't you worry."

Kaylen smiled, nodding her head and watching as Joey picked up a pay phone to call his mother.

XXX

Yami practiced the breathing exercises the nurses had instructed for him. He only stopped when Joey slowly crept his way into the room, Kaylen in his arms.

"Hey," He whispered.

"Hi," Yami replied back.

"What's going on, babe?"

Yami sighed, both tried and excited.

"Well, I'm just waiting, for now. Hopefully he won't take too long."

Joey nodded, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"I called my mom. She's coming down to stay with Kaylen."

The little girl fidgeted, fighting her way out of Joey's arms so she could be with her dad.

"Hi, Daddy!" She cried, sitting on her knees and reaching out her arms, waiting for a hug.

"Hi, precious." Yami whispered, embracing the girl lovingly before breaking the hug and leaning back against his pillow, stroking her hair.

Kaylen pressed her face against Yami's stomach, conversing with the baby about what he was getting himself into.

She pushed kisses into Yami's bellybutton, whispering a quick 'I love you' to the baby before allowing Joey to pick her up again.

Joey's mother stood in the doorway, grinning excitedly. She approached the boys, her purse hanging from her shoulder.

"Hi, dear," She said, kissing her son, then moving to kiss her son-in-law.

"How are you, honey?" She asked, resting a hand on Yami's upright knee.

"Okay, for now." Yami said with a smile, tiny beads of sweat beginning to leak from his hairline.

Mrs. Wheeler took Kaylen from Joey's arms, exiting back out to the waiting room with Serenity; all the while, the tot moaned and groaned, still refusing to leave her father.

Joey sat down on the edge of the bed, listening to the sound of the baby's heartbeat through the machine on Yami's right. However, it seemed unusually slow…

The blonde felt nervousness twinge into him as he poked his head out the door, motioning quietly for a nurse.

She walked over, inching her head towards him.

"Is everything alright?" She questioned politely.

"Uh, could you come check on Yami for a second?"

"Certainly."

Joey led the nurse into the room, showing him the object of his worries- becoming even more so when she headed back out into the hall to grab the doctor.

Dr. White ushered himself into the room, taking a quick look at the scanner, and then at Yami.

"You're right, Joey," He contemplated "I do believe we should put attention into this immediately."

Yami glanced up at Joey, fear plaguing his violet eyes as the blonde gently interlocked his fingers with the king's.

The doctor hurriedly washed his hands up in the sink, grabbing a pair of gloves off one of the tables and moving to sit in front of Yami.

After a couple of minutes of examination, he spoke:

"Well," He began "You're about 8 centimeters at the moment; however, the baby seems to have other plans. His heartbeat is down to about 50 bpm, which means that it would be risky for us to try and pull off a natural birth. I'm sorry, but it looks like it's going to be a C-section today, Yami."

Yami inhaled a breath of air, using it to fight back his tears. He was just fine last time. Why was this happening now?

Joey rubbed his other hand on top of Yami's, gazing down into his eyes and using them to offer comfort and warmth.

"When is the operation going to happen?" Yami asked.

Dr. White tugged off his gloves, tossing them into the red waste basket.

"I'm ready when you are." He said. "We're supposed to have emergency cesareans set up for possibly risky labors."

"Risky labors?" Joey repeated.

He nodded. "Since Yami is a man, he's already at risk even if there's nothing technically wrong. I know everything was A-okay last time, but that doesn't mean nothing can go wrong now."

XXX

Joey stood outside the operating room, dressed in full scrubs, waiting for the okay to go back and be with Yami, who was a big, nervous wreck.

He watched through the glass as the nurses raised the curtain in front of Yami's stomach, then placed an oxygen supply against his nose, incase he needed it.

The door opened, and Dr. White motioned for him to come inside.

Joey sat down next to Yami in the chair that was provided for him. He rested his chin beside Yami as the king turned towards him, smiling.

The blonde took the hand that they had belted down to the side, bringing up his other hand and stroking his fingertips down Yami's arm.

"Are you okay?" Joey whispered.

"I'm scared," Yami answered. "I've never had an operation before."

Joey smiled. "Don't worry; you'll be fine."

Yami closed his tired eyes, wishing he could just fall asleep. Of course, he would never want to miss the birth of his baby. Their baby. The baby he was actually going to have with his beloved husband.

Dr. White peeked around the sheet.

"Alright, Yami. We're going to cut in, then get the baby out, and stitch you back up. You're going to feel some pressure, but you shouldn't be feeling any pain. If you are, let us know. So far everything's going fantastic."

Yami smiled at that thought, keeping his eyes on Joey's as he could faintly feel something cutting into his skin.

The thought of it kind of creeped him out; Joey, too, nonetheless. The pair laughed off their phobias and listened to the sound of the doctors working.

"Lots of pressure, Yami…" Dr. White exclaimed, one of his helpers sucking some blood out of the way as he worked his way towards the baby.

Yami took in a deep breath of air, clenching his fingers tighter around Joey's hand as he indeed began to feel pressure.

Suddenly, a noise filled the air.

Crying.

"Here we are!" Dr. White said, holding the baby up over the curtain for both boys to see.

Joey turned to face Yami, his mouth agape, his eyes wide. He leaned down and kissed his husband upon the brow, tears of joy beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

Some nurses took the baby over to the table and cleaned him off.

"What's his name?" Dr. White asked, moving to confront the happy couple.

"You pick it, Joey. After all, this is all your fault." Yami laughed.

Joey made a face at Yami, thinking a bit before answering:

"Julien." Joey replied. "Julien…oh, I don't know. You get to pick the middle name, babe."

Yami smiled. "James." He said, pausing. "It just goes together, you know?"

Joey smiled. "I love it. Julien James Wheeler. Sounds like a secret agent…"

Yami chuckled tiredly as one of the nurses brought the baby down in front of them, nestling it into Joey's arms.

"Hey, buddy…" Joey said, tickling the baby's tiny feet with his index finger.

"Hi, handsome." Yami whispered. "I love you."

Some silence passed as the two lovers admired the result of their affection.

"You think Kay'll be jealous?" Joey asked.

Yami laughed. "Stupid question, honey."

The boys leaned in for a kiss, then for one with their new, beloved son.

Hooray for fluff!

Annnnd…hooray for it's almost the weekend and that means I can sleep in! Yay!

Again, my sincerest apologies for not updating sooner.

But hey, time flies when you're…not having fun…

R&R!

GK09


	15. Time With Baby! And Stuff!

Hola ¡Mi amigos!

Yay! Look at my wonderful Espanola skills!

Anywhoozlebadoozle, glad everyone likes little Julien James.

(not to be confused with Britney Spears' Jayden James…poor kid…)

He's, quote: "Super Special Awesome".

Baby Makes Three

Two days passed since the birth of Julien. Yami had come home from the hospital that morning: a proud father of two.

Joey was currently in the process of making lunch for his three favorite people in the world, while Yami sat on the couch feeding Julien.

Since the arrival of her little brother, Miss Kaylen had been experiencing some 'first born jealousy'. She wasn't exactly being the good big sister she promised to be.

She was sitting on the floor; arms crossed, with a glum look on her face. She was waiting for Yami to finish with Julien and then come put all of his attention into her.

Yami smiled down at her from his position on the couch.

"I'll play with you in a minute, okay, princess?" He inquired.

Kaylen scoffed, slouching her shoulders and stretching down to grab her feet to show her agitation. She huffed and gruffed to herself, cuddling her doll close to her chest and pouting.

Joey placed the mustard-covered knife in the sink, grabbing a clean one out of the drawer so he could add some mayonnaise to his husband's sandwich.

Kaylen stood up and toddled her way over to the kitchen. She propped herself up on her tippy-toes and watched Joey work.

"Joey?" She whispered.

Joey chuckled, pausing for a second and staring down at her.

"Yes, Kay?" 

"Will you come play with me?"

Joey set the other knife in the sink and sighed.

"I promise, angel, I'll get to you in a minute."

Being the low-tempered toddler that she was, Kaylen only knew one way to solve her problems.

She cried.

Slamming her bottom down onto the floor and tossing her doll down beside her, she brought up and fists to her eyes; loud, yet fake sobs drained out of her, neither of the two boys really believing the act.

Yami stood, placing a hand on Julien's back to support him and moving to the bedroom to set him down in his crib. He exited the room and approached Kaylen, kneeling down to her level.

He picked her up and moved her to the couch where she sat, stiff as a board, and gave him dirty looks.

"Kaylen," Yami started. "We already went through this. There's another baby here and he needs constant attention; but that doesn't mean you're not going to get any too, you understand?"

Kaylen stuck out her bottom lip, giving him a questioning face and relaxing her shoulders.

"Fine." She said, leaning back against the couch and crossing her arms again, pretending to be sad and adorable so her father would feel bad.

"Don't you give me those looks, young lady. You be nice to your brother."

Joey set down Yami's lunch on the table, and handed a peanut butter sandwich to Kaylen, whose melancholy mood quickly disappeared at the sight of food.

"'tank you, Joey." She said, earning a satisfied smile from her father for her manners.

"You're welcome." The blonde replied back sweetly.

Yami leaned down and pecked her on top of her head, sitting back up and finishing his lunch.

Joey sighed. "Oh, boy, it's going to be a long three months. Crying, feeding, crapping…more crying…crapping…a little more feeding…did I mention crapping?"

Yami chuckled. "Since you did such a good job with Kaylen, then maybe you should start changing Julien, too."

Joey frowned. "I don't think so."

Kaylen, being only a year old, was not able to sit still for long periods of time. After finishing her sandwich, she began to scooch herself up and down, shifting around and making aggravated sighs.

"What's the matter, Kay?" Joey asked.

"I wanna play." She said, tipping her head all the way back to glance up at Joey.

While she may have known that Joey wasn't exactly her real father, she never seemed to ask questions as to who was. And being the fact that it was a double male relationship, it would become quite strange and confusing to make a little girl call both of her parents 'daddy'. So, Yami became daddy and Joey became, well, Joey. And of course the boys were planning on telling her where she came from (when she was old enough, that is), but in the meantime, she was happy, and that was all that mattered.

Joey sighed.

"Alright. What do you wanna play?"

"Dress up!" She cried, running into her room (which had previously been the guest room).

"Dress up? Aw, Kay, can't we save the dress up for grandma?"

"No!" She cried from her room. Already, Joey could see the mountain of toys and clothes that had littered the floor.

She handed Joey one of her pink feather boas, instructing him to place it around his neck. He turned towards the living room, seeing Yami laughing at him, and then put on the several beaded necklaces that Kaylen gave to him.

She then pulled out her (or Joey's, for that matter) favorite accessory: a pink cowboy hat. She set it on top of his head, stepping back and admiring her work.

"Joey pretty!" She yelled, clapping her hands and giggling.

The blonde could hear Yami's deep chuckling in the background before he felt the king come up behind him.

"You're right, Kay," Yami said. "Joey looks very pretty."

Joey raised his eyebrows and tipped his hat, smiling.

"Well, thank you." He joked.

Yami quickly turned back towards the bedroom when he heard Julien crying.

Kaylen sighed.

"Daddy doesn't like me no more."

Joey took off the hat and frowned.

"Aw, Kay, come on. Daddy loves you very very much."

He pulled her into his chest, blowing raspberries into her neck and tickling her. She erupted into a fit a giggles, squirming back and forth.

She lifted up her shirt and giggled.

"Again!" She cried, inquiring the blonde to tickle her.

Joey chuckled, laying her down on the floor and tickling her tummy whilst she rolled around and laughed.

"Come on, babe." He said "Let's go say hi to your brother."

Kaylen protested, refusing the hand he offered her and sitting herself back down onto the ground in a heap.

"No hi." She said. "No hi for Julien."

Joey cocked his head, annoyed.

"Kay, he's not here to replace you. Trust me, in time, you'll learn to like him."

"Maybe." She answered, pointing a finger at Joey as she allowed him to lead her back into the bedroom.

WHEE!

I know it's kind of short, but I'll be wrapping up sometime quite soon, so, might as well get in as much as possible.

And I got a 99 on my math test! (Missed half a point for those stupid negative exponents!)

Stupid Algebra.

R&R!

GK09


	16. THE END!

Oh, peachy peaches…

I've started a new story, entitled: "Magic Touch" for those of you who haven't noticed (or cared…). It's another one of my 'dramatic-Yami/Joey-angsty-delicious-romance-action-and-other-stuff' stories…

Because of this, however, I'm going to be wrapping up with Baby today.

Yes, yes…I can hear the weeping and the stray dogs howling and random platypuses mourning, but, like I've stated a hundred kazillion times, I go to school now…annnnd there's not too much else I can do with this story.

So, let's get it over with…

Baby Makes Three

A disgruntled Joey pushed Kaylen back and forth on the swing at the park. Not only had the couple had their hands full with Julien, they also had to confide with Kaylen's new somber attitude.

"Higher, Joey!" She cried, flipping her head backwards and shouting at the blonde, who gave a tired and annoyed sigh, slapping his hand onto his face and focusing back on the girl.

He ducked beneath the swing to give her an underdog, which she greatly appreciated due to the fits of giggles bursting from her throat.

Yami, on the other hand, was sitting on the swing next to them; he held Julien in his arms and lightly pushed himself back and forth, staring over at the scene next to him.

Kaylen scraped her shoes against the ground, stopping herself.

"Can I hold Julien, daddy?" She asked.

Yami smiled sympathetically.

"I'm afraid you're still a little too young, sweetheart."

She folded her arms and kicked her feet, a patch of dirt puffing up.

"I'm not little," She argued. "I'm a big girl." 

Joey jumped on the available swing, pushing himself forward and tipping his head back.

"Joey little!" She hinted, pointing her finger at the blonde.

Yami chuckled.

"Yes," He said. "Joey's a little young for his age."

"I am not!" The blonde yelled, his cheeks turning red from his head being upside down.

Yami sighed contently as Julien began to cry.

"Uh-oh," He said. "I think someone needs to head home for a nap."

Kaylen rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean we have to leave, does it, daddy?"

Yami smiled.

"I'm sorry, precious. Joey will play with you when we get home; daddy needs to feed the baby and put him to bed."

"Fine." The little girl scuffed, taking Joey's hand and allowing him to lead her back to the apartment.

XXX

Joey sat out in the living room with the angry Kaylen, who was still convinced her father had abandoned her. He tried to make her laugh by making funny faces, but the girl wouldn't crack.

"Kay not happy!" She inquired, kicking off her dirty shoes.

Joey sighed.

"Oh, come on, Kay," He said. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I'll play with you!"

"Really?" She questioned, becoming excited.

"Sure! What do you wanna do?"

Kaylen tapped her chin with her finger until her eyes lit up.

"You can play Barbie's with me!"

Joey grumbled, watching the little girl run back into her room.

"I had to be nice…"

He followed the girl back into her room where she was currently dumping out her entire box of dolls.

"Okay," She said.

Joey sat down on the floor next to her, picking up one of the brown haired dolls and examining it.

How could someone _possibly_ find this entertaining?

Kaylen giggled, putting on a mock voice and picking up a doll of her own.

Joey decided he'd best play along as to not further aggravate the girl.

"Uh…hey, Barbie," He started. He was a Barbie amateur; he had never done this before.

"No, not like that," She said. "You have to be funny!" 

"Funny?"

"Yeah! You're funny, Joey; do a funny voice or something."

"Um, okay…"

The blonde thought, putting on his best Yami impression and picking up one of Kaylen's Ken dolls.

"Hey, baby," He said "My name's Ken and I think you are _gorgeous_!"

Kaylen burst into a fit of laughter.

"You sound like daddy!" She cried.

"Well I guess I am pretty manly, huh?" The blonde joked, not noticing the king had stepped into the doorway.

"Do daddy!" She said, asking the blonde to do another impression.

"Well, sometimes my manliness annoys people because it's just so-darn manly…and sometimes I like to tell Joey how awesome he is because he's seriously the coolest guy on the planet. I mean really, who's cooler than Joey?"

Kaylen giggled.

"No one's cooler than Joey!" She said.

"I know, right?"

Yami crossed his arms, tapping the blonde on the shoulder.

"Does my manliness annoy you, Joey?"

Joey frowned.

"No! No…no. Whatever are you talking about?"

Yami smiled, turning his attention to Kaylen.

"Are you ready to be nice to your brother?" 

Kaylen thought.

"Maaaybee…" She whispered.

Yami picked her up, carrying her into their bedroom and allowing her to see the baby.

"Why don't you tell Julien what you think of him?"

Kaylen huffed. "You don't want me to do that…"

Joey leaned on the edge of the crib.

"Come on, Kay. Pretty soon you're going to like him; and like it or not, he'll be sharing a room with you."

Kaylen's eyes widened.

"Oh, fine!"

She propped herself on her toes, peering inside the crib.

"Goodnight, baby…" She whispered. "I love you."

Yami and Joey looked up at each other, leaning down to hug the girl.

"I love you too, daddy," She said.

"And Joey!" She added, quickly giving the blonde a hug.

Joey smiled.

"I love me, too…"

THE END!

Yeah, it's short. Yeah, it sucks. But seriously, what else is there for me to say?

I'm sure you're all sad now…

Let me break out the world's smallest violin…

Oh, well. I'm off to update my new ficcy. Check it out if you really really want to…

…Please?

R&R!

GK09


End file.
